The Destroyer
by mkusenagi2
Summary: Ron Stoppable is The Destroyer. Chap 11 and 12 are up. Thus Endeth The Tale. Rated MA. Ahem. Sorry Guys, Chiun told me to post the TRUE version of how Ch 11 ends or ELSE. OWWWW!
1. Chapter 0 Zero Point Energy

The Destroyer

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Warren S. Murphy's  
and Richard Ben Sapir's  
characters either.

0 Zero Point Energy

12-25-2006  
CURE HQ  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
0730 hrs

"FLASH!"

The Destroyer had returned…

Ron took in his surroundings…

'Coolio! Back where I started, the New CURE HQ.' he thought as he saw Kim Possible sitting next to Chiun (Ron's Master) on a couch as they (Kim) heatedly discussed something with their boss Dr Harold W Smith in his office.

"You're back!" Kim cried. "How'd it go? Everything ok?"

"Yeah. It was worth the trip. I'll tell ya about it later. What's up?" he asked.

"Emperor Smith is going to retire. He wishes Ms Possible to take his place." Chiun said. "I agree with his choice… Kim does not." The wizened master said with a deadpan wink.

"Ron would you tell them I'm NOT qualified. Someone like Betty should be running this show! I…" she said.

"Are perfectly qualified to run this organization." He said to a stricken Kimberly Alanna Possible, "All you need to do is let Wade handle the computers and we're set."

"I told her the same thing Ron." Smith said. "Besides you don't have much choice. Cancer."

"…"

"How long." Ron.

"3 months." Smith.

"I am sorry Emperor Smith. If you have any enemies that you'd like us to dispose of immediately; just say the word and it shall be done." Chiun said.

"I have one last case for you: Rembrandt. He's after a project a friend of yours is working on." Smith said as he checked his computer.

"Who's the friend?" Kim asked.

"Pop Pop Porter. He's taken an interest in alternate energy sources and is working with one of Ron's old flames to get it completed." Smith said.

"No." Ashen Kim replied.

"It will be a pleasure to see her again. You should have married her my son. Her lineage is a good one." Chiun said with a smile.

"Uh… are you sure?" Ron asked. "Wait a sec… You said I should watch out for her when you first met her, Little Rabbi!"

"Did I? No matter. Her bloodline is very strong. She has the hips to bring forth many a strong child…" Chiun said with a smirk.

"You… I…" Ron sputtered.

"Hey! I'm standing here!" Kim growled at both of them.

"KP, Shego's in the past… I…" Ron said.

"So NOT going to listen to you now RON. And you Chiun should be ashamed of yourself! This IS the 21st Century, things have changed." She scolded.

"Really? People in power are as jealous of their power now as in Ancient Times; except for Emperor Smith. Tell me Daughter how 'things have changed.'" Chiun said with a smug grin.

"Gotcha there KP." Ron said with a smirk.

"Don't try to discuss historical geopolitical models with me Ronald Adam Stoppable… OHHH! I'm going to the lounge! MEN!" Kim raged before…

"SLAM!"

"Hrrm. Once you get your partner calmed down, call Wade. He's made all of your travel arrangements." Smith said to the pair.

"Yes Sir." Ron said.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 1 The Red Major

The Destroyer

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Warren S. Murphy's  
and Richard Ben Sapir's  
characters either.

1 The Red Major

12-25-2006  
CURE HQ  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
0745 hrs

22 year old Kimberly Alanna Possible was in a Deep Blue Funk…

She was sitting in a Govt issue olive drab heaven…

The CURE mess hall.

The only thing that made it worth the stay was the FOOD.

'I know it's unfair to him… I wasn't able to be there for him when he got 'drafted' by Smith… But _SHEGO_! HOW COULD HE DO THAT! She's a… OoooH! She's such a slut! Granted… he saved her from a fate worse than death! But still… Thank God She DIDN'T get PREGNANT… DAMMIT! He's got me turned around… And to think I saved…' she fumed as her best friend sat opposite her in the cafeteria.

"can i sit here or are you going to bite my head off?" Ron asked with his version of the Pout as he sat down with his tray.

"…" she stared at him. "I don't eat with guys that fuck superpowered sluts while 'saving the world'."

Ron blanched.

"Uh. Ok I'll leave." He said as he rose, tray in hand. 'Man! She's REALLY pissed and still able to hold a grudge…! Granted KP was looking for me all that time… Still she should cut me some slack. She DOESN'T know what it was like being on the 'outside'. Guess I'll have to wait.' He mused. 'Well at least Shego's safe…' "Sorry KP. I'll tell Wade… Chiun and I'll start the mission and fill ya in later… gotta go… Chiun's waitin'." Ron dumped his tray and walked out of the cafeteria.

'I _really_ hurt him with that crack. Smooth move Possible.' She thought as she ran after him and slammed the mess doors open! "BAM!" "RON! WAIT!" she cried as she saw him turn the corner, 'It's like a drab maze in here!' "I'm Sorry!" she cried.

Ron peeked at her from around the corner.

"Really. C'mon I'll 'buy' breakfast. I had no right to snap at you like that. It's just that…" she said as he cautiously walked towards her.

"It's ok KP. You've got a LOT of bad history with Shego…" he replied as they reentered the cafeteria and got in line.

"Yeah, but I… You're my Best Friend. I shouldn't judge and treat you like that just because you slept with her…" she said as she stood next to him while he got a stack of flapjacks from Cookie.

"Don't throw these away, huh?" Cookie.

"Sorry Dude." Ron sheepishly replied. "KP… Look, you don't owe me anything…" he said as they went back to their table.

"Yes I do. Ron. Uh. I…" Kim blushed into her roots.

"Yeah KP?" Ron said as he began to demolish the stack.

"Ron I'm REALLY, REALLY Sorry… It's just… I… I give a _damn_ what happens to you Stoppable. 'Cause i love you… that's why I kept looking for you…" she put her head down on the table, Ron stopped eating and _looked_ at her in shock! "Shego… I get SO mad to think she got to you first… I've been waiting ALL this time to… and she… Rggh!" Kim moaned.

"You what! KP… I uh… wow." 'She SAID it! She Actually said it… WAIT! She's a virgin!' "KP… You wanna know what… HOW it happened…?" he humbly asked.

"Uh. You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna… It's ok." She said. 'YES! He wants to share… granted it's Shego… ick! But still…' she thought with angsty glee.

"It's no big. You're cleared. It happened in Bosnia. See Chiun and I were looking for…" he began.

---

07-15-2001  
Novo Sarajevo  
Federation of Bosnia  
The Pits  
0951 hrs

"Ron you have to find the Red Major. He's got the stolen bioweapons the Russians have been looking for." Smith said over Ron's and Chiun's satlinks while they crept through the alleys in the warehouse district.

"Don't worry Smitty. We'll get 'im and the munitions too." He replied as he winked at Chiun. "Isn't that right Little Rabbi?"

"It shall be done, O Emperor." The wizened Korean replied.

"Ron. One more thing. Rembrandt's in the area. If you can, Neutralize him; if not, get some pics on the link. Smith out."

'Man! Can this mission get ANY worse? Now we have a bugfuck Spetsnaz renegade _and_ an ultra-terrorist in the house?' Ron thought as they walked up to a red and blue warehouse, "sst! Chiun! This is the place!" Ron said over his shoulder. "Chiun?" he hoarsely whispered as he realized he was alone!

---

"So he left you there all by yourself?" an incredulous Kim asked.

"Yeah, but there was a GOOD reason. See…"

---

"It is a sad day to see you in such a state my nephew." Chiun said to Nuihc as he climbed onto the warehouse roof, "It is not too late to change your path."

"As always you play the fool Uncle. I shall become Emperor…" A younger version of Chiun hissed, "When you die." as he attacked.

"So Be It."

"And when I'm done your 'apprentice' shall join you. My heir's skills surpass your 'son's'." he hissed as he crushed the roof where Chiun had been standing mere seconds before with a kick!

"We Shall See." Chiun replied. 'Be Wary My Son.'

A storm raged between two Titans…

---

A bald, 5' 7" terror smiled at his latest acquisition from around his eyepatch as they hung from a crucifix…

"Uhhhn!" Shego moaned as a doctor injected her with more 'truth serum'.

"Stop resisting. The more you fight… the worse it gets… our chemists developed this drug just for your kind… What do you think happened to Hego and your brothers?" The Major said as he wheeled a cart over, stood in front of Shego and leered at her.

"PHtt!" Shego spat into his face! 'Hego…!' she dazedly thought through her chemically induced haze.

"Ah yes! I shall enjoy this." He said with a grin as he wiped his face, drew his kukri… cut off her costume, and began to…

"AGGGHHH!" she cried.

Skin her belly!

Ron killed the sentries and crept into the warehouse in time to see The Major begin his gory 'hobby'. 'Hang on Shego!'

"You know Shego, the Geneva Convention's screwed up everything that's _fun_ about warfare…" he said as he leaned on her shoulder and winked at her while pulling on a pair of surgical gloves, "In certain countries men like me were treated as heroes when we slit our enemies bellies open and fucked them as they died… Then _heroes_ and _villains_ like you had to show up… with your _powers_… Monkey Fist was _very_ tasty. I have his pelt in my study… it makes an excellent rug." He said with a fatherly smile. "It's nice that you have your 'healing factor'; it will help me to 'refine' my techniques."

"F… fuck… you…" she gasped.

"No my dear it is you who shall be fucked. Who knows I have it? The Tapeworm? You were sent to destroy it, weren't you? Lucky for me _he_ stopped you." The Red Major said with a tiger's grin.

"AGGGH!" she cried out in agony as he took a container off the cart, opened it and rubbed lye into her wound.

Ron silently bolted forward and thrust his fingertips into the doctor's sternum with a resounding, "CRACK!" "uh!" Ron eased the corpse to the floor and wiped his hand on the doctor's labcoat. 'Bastard. Gonna pay for that. That's low.'

"Ah! A champion has come forward to slay the 'Fair Maid's' Dragon." The major said, "This can wait." The Major cried as Ron came forward, "Rembrandt."

A masked spectre stepped out of the shadows…

"Today you shall die. There will only be one Master Of Sinanju. Mine!" He hissed.

"Sez You. Bring It." 'Be Careful Little Rabbi!' Ron thought.

---

"You can not stop me Chiun." Nuihc cried as he threw a flurry of kicks at Chiun's body faster than most could see.

"Really." Chiun said as… "Crack!" he shattered Nuihc's right ankle with his right hand.

"'Til another time!" Nuihc said as he triggered a remote, "The Bioweapons have been activated. Goodbye Uncle."

"FOOL!" Chiun cried as he kicked Nuihc off the roof! 'Ron!' Chiun chopped a hole through the roof and peered through…

'Ah! There.' He dropped into the warehouse below.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 2 A Fine Art

The Destroyer

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Warren S. Murphy's  
and Richard Ben Sapir's  
characters either.

2 A Fine Art

07-15-2001  
Novo Sarajevo  
Federation of Bosnia  
The Pits  
1017 hrs

Ron flipped forward into Rembrandt's attack, sprung up, rotated bodily around his extended right arm, clawed it open above the elbow along the brachial artery, and demolished his shoulder… "CRACK!"

"Ugh!" the terrorist grunted.

"Give up." Ron growled as he silently landed behind him.

"No." Rembrandt hissed as he drew a flashbang, threw it at Ron and ran in the opposite direction. "BANG!"

Ron closed his eyes, sensed his foe, and gave chase 'til, "Ahem."

'Gotta let him go. Stay focused on the mission.' Ron thought as he turned to the Red Major. "Let her go."

"You Americans… Always telling the rest of us how to live. It sickens me to see one such as yourself… So full of life… So tell me." The Major said as he drew his kukri knife and placed it under Shego's chin, "Should she live… Or Die?"

'Gotta think fast… Weapon… where? …!' "She should live… I _don't_ like her…" Ron said as he grabbed something in his pockets, "But that doesn't mean _you_ or I have the right to kill her… I've NEVER heard of Shego killing someone… at least someone that didn't have it coming…" he said as he relaxed and pulled his hands out of his pockets, 'Gotta click into the rhythm like Chiun said.' Ron focused…

"Empty your hands." The Major said to Ron, "I know about your powers."

Ron did so and let _most_ of his change fall to the floor, placed his hands behind his head and stepped forward…

"Very good. Now come over here." The Red Major said. "If you're wondering why they call me 'Red Major' it's because I'm descended from Erzebet Bathory, and like her, I enjoy bathing in the blood of my enemies… That's close enough." He hissed as Ron came within 7'.

'Bastard's gonna do her! Wait for it…' Ron relaxed, 'Let _it_ kick in…'

The Major tensed his arms and began to slide the blade across Shego's throat…

Ron _heard_ the glide and grind of The Major's joints as they prepared to engage…

Ron's hands flicked from behind his head and…

"pop! CRACK! Ting!" The Red Major fell lifelessly to the floor and the kukri was shattered into shards!

Ron blurred forward after pithing the Major's good eye and head with 3 pennies. 'Thank God for Abe Lincoln. Hang On Girl!' he thought as he unbolted her from the cross, "Screech!" 'Fucker had her _bolted_ to this damn thing through her wrists and feet…' "I gotcha…"

"Ohhh…! You've gotta stop it… The Tapeworm… Allied attack'll fail if you don't… Can't miss it… he put it in a scarlet Red Army armored case… destroy it if you have to… Betty's orders… Ron…" Shego passed out in a stunned Ron Stoppable's arms.

'!' 'How…? no time…' Ron gently leaned Shego against a crate and ran through the maze…

"Ron!" Chiun cried from his left in a cul de sac filled with biomedical technoscrap.

"Chiun!" Ron.

"I have broken the devices… why are you thrashing around here like a blind ape?" he asked. "Sinanju is wasted on such as you… and…"

"Uh there's a thing called the Tapeworm… it's set to destroy the Allied attack on the enemy positions I guess…" he replied. 'Damned War in Bosnia.'

"Have you learned nothing? Listen!"

Ron did so…

He paid attention to his body…

To the last molecule of his being…

And he _sensed_…

Something!

Ron let his body guide him toward the disturbance…

And found the case Shego had described.

It was a yard square case that was welded shut!

'Ok. Hmmm. Gotta do what I do best.' Ron ran his hands across the case, 'Titanium…! There!' Ron 'tapped' the case's weld with a blur of motion at the weld's weakest points…

"Ping! ssss." The case popped open to reveal a nightmare of monolithic high density electronics.

"Hmmm. When in doubt…" he said as he looked at the couplings, "pull the plug."

"ZZzzt!" One dead and fused Tapeworm is in the house.

"And to make sure." Ron rummaged through the arms stores, found the items he was looking for, set them, hooked up with Chiun and left with Shego.

"C'mon Little Rabbi! Gotta GO!" he cried as they commandeered a jeep and barreled out of The Pits.

"BOOOOOM! BADAMMM!" What was left of the warehouse was destroyed in the hail of missiles that NATO Command sent that day.

"So what did you use my son?" Chiun asked Ron as he tended to Shego's wounds.

"Uh. I shorted it out and set thermitized RDX through the site, Little Rabbi?" Ron asked as he drove them to their rendezvous point.

"She will live. Her will is strong."

"Good." 'But her _soul?_'

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 3 Healing

The Destroyer

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Warren S. Murphy's  
and Richard Ben Sapir's  
characters either.

3 Healing

08-14-2001  
Clinique Svizra  
Outside  
Gornergletscher,  
Switzerland in  
The Swiss Alps  
2nd floor, Rm 2124  
0900 hrs

An oasis of Medical White surrounded two souls…

"Mmmmh." Emerald pools of radiant beauty opened to see the most beautiful thing they've ever seen…

"sszzxxkkkzzzxx…" Ron Stoppable, The Destroyer was asleep in a chair next to Shego's bed.

'how…! he saved me… wow.' She thought as she looked at her towheaded savior, 'Why?…! He and Princess have always hated… shit he's awake!' Shego turned away from Ron and hid under the covers.

"Glad you finally woke up. How do you feel?" he said as he scooted his chair forward and leaned on the right side of her bed.

"go away." she said.

"no. Besides, is that any way to treat the guy that saved you from The Red Major?" he said with a grin as he looked at her huddled form.

"i don't like you… Ron." She said, "so go away." 'please.'

"Shego… I don't like you either." He said with a grin.

"So why'd you DO IT?" she cried as she turned towards him and threw the covers off her head. "So I'd owe you? To gloat?"

"Nah." He said with an Academy Award winning Ronshine smile.

"Then WHY? And WHAT the hell are you SMILING about?" she growled.

"I never thought I'd say this… but it's _great_ to hear you carp and kvetch for a change… the docs said that stuff the Major's goons gave you was causing your body to turn on itself." Ronshine grin. "They used a Dialysis technique to get it out."

"oh." Blushing, "Did you kill it?"

"Yeah. What was it?"

"The 'worm was a gadget that the Lab Boys dreamed up to reprogram enemy cruise missiles… I was sent in to destroy it…" she said while pulling herself up in bed and toying with the green and black bed sheets. 'At least they got the colors right… silk too… The gown even!'

"By Betty." Ron.

"Yeah." Stunned Shego, "How?"

"You told me before you passed out." Grinning Ron.

"Oh. You still haven't answered my question." She said. 'dammit! Gotta work on that, at least he's a friendly. i hope.'

Ron rose, leaned over Shego and hugged her much to her astonishment! "'cause it was the right thing to do."

Shego gently pushed him away, held his forearms as he sat on her bed, and looked into his eyes, "I still don't like you…" She said…

And leaned into a _Kiss!_

'!' Ron and Shego. 'why'd I do _that?_' Shego.

"But I Respect You. Thanks." A Severely Blushing Shego said. 'I _DO!_'

"You're Welcome." Ron said as he heard a commotion begin outside her door, "uh oh."

"What?" Shego.

"You'll see." Ron said with a wry grin.

"No. The Answer's NO!" a woman's voice cried as two figures burst through Shego's door.

"But…" Chiun.

"No. I will _not_ marry you and bear you a son, I don't care how strong you think my bloodline is!" This was said by a _very_ rough looking, slender and athletic angel in white of Mexican/Swiss heritage, "Now if you will excuse me, I must tend to my patient!"

"Very well… Ah! You are awake!" Chiun said as he turned his attention towards Shego, "The House of Sinanju is honored to meet the Jade Huntress. It is good to see you in better health Ms Goble. May you have a rapid recovery!" Chiun said with a bow.

"You know of me?" Shego said. 'Sinanju! The legend's _REAL?_'

"Yes. Your exploits (though not as great as my own, or my pitiful excuse of a student's)," this earned a well humored eye roll from Shego and Ron, "are known to me. I am sorry for your loss… your brothers were brave men."

"Thank you… So what's the fuss about?" she asked Ron.

"(snicker!) Uh… Chiun… Little Rabbi wants to marry Connie here… He's stricken by her beauty! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" Ron said which earned a smile from Shego, "Ow! Hey!" Ron cried as Chiun pinched him.

"Have you done your exercises?" he asked.

"Yes Sir. ALL of them." Ron said as he rubbed his side.

"Good. I shall call Emperor Smith and give him the news." Chiun said before he left.

"Thank God. He _never_ lets up." Consuela said, "I'm Consuela, your nurse. You can call me Connie. How are you feeling today Dear?"

"Ok. Better than…!" Shego Looked beneath her gown and checked her midriff, "It's healed…"

"Yeah. That 'factor' you've got is something else… Chiun and I cleaned your wounds… you did the rest." Ron said. "Sorry… an stuff. It was an emergency…" Blushing.

"I'm glad you've awakened…" Consuela said with a tiny grin, "You had _us_ (looks at Ron) worried. Ron." She said with a thumb pointing towards the door.

"Huh? OH! Heh! Yeah. I'll just wait outside." He went through the door and stood watch.

'Glad she'll be ok… KP'd probably be torn… I hope she's ok…' he mused.

Chiun came up the hall and stood next to him, "The Emperor says we must stand guard for a while to ensure her safety… Though she is strong do not trust her my son. Her heart is hidden, even from herself."

"Huh? I'm just helping her out Chiun. There's nothing going on… it was the right thing to do, that's all." Ron said. 'What's he talking about?'

"As you wish. Sit with her. I shall stand guard." Chiun said.

"Yes Sir. Hey! Did you just call me your _son?_" Ron asked.

"You are mistaken. Now go." Chiun said.

"Yes Sir." Secret grin.

---

"You know… he wouldn't leave your side," Connie said to Shego as she checked her vitals, "Even when we placed you in the ICU. I think he _really_ likes you." She finished with a wink. "Show me. Flare it up."

Shego did so. To her relief her powers still worked!

"Good." Connie.

"Really. Huh." 'Who'da thought that the sidekick would save my bacon… _and_ sit with me through recovery… Everyone thinks he's dead but me and Princess… _I'm keeping this to myself_… Betty doesn't need to know. 'Sides I need to see what's going on… Sinanju…' "So how long's he been sitting here?" Sheila asked.

"In this room? Two Weeks. Here he comes now. Have Fun Dear." She said as she passed Ron and jumped into the breach, "I said _no_…"

"Hi." Ron.

"Hi." Shego.

Ron sat back in his chair.

'Hmmm. He's got it… the center! THAT'S what's been bothering me for years. He's got a natural attunement with _everything!_' "Ron…" Shego said.

"Yeah?"

"It's Sheila." She said with a blush.

"Oh. Your name?" he said as she nodded. 'Uh, I'll have to talk to Chiun about this… Nahhhh… Well later maybe. I could be imagining things…'

"yes." She shyly looked at Ron and patted a spot on her right. He sat.

"what?" Ron said as she snuggled into his chest.

"nothing. i like you… a little. Connie told me what you did." She said with a tiny voice.

"Oh… with the sitting… and the ICU… and stuff." Shy Ron.

"Yeah." Sheila.

"Well I like you a 'little' too." He said as he ran his hand gently through her hair.

"SNNTTZK!" Sheila.

'Sleep well. Jade Huntress.'

---

08-16-2001  
Clinique Svizra  
The Physical Therapy  
Lab  
The Mats  
1300 hrs

"Ok Ms Goble. That's enough." Connie said as she tossed a towel to Sheila (clad in green and black sweats) and headed for the showers.

"Hey!" Sheila cried as she toweled off her sweat, "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"US Marines, SpecForRecon12. I trained and crosstrained with 'em. Mom and Dad were in 'the biz'." She said with a wink.

"Oh." 'Who the hell is she?' Sheila thought.

"You've got a visitor. Looks like your 'friend'." Connie said before ducking a plasma spark and running into the shower.

Sheila turned to see Ron dressed in a black T, chinos, and loafers with a picnic basket, '!' "hi."

"Hi. Uh, the docs said you've been doing well, so I uh… packed a lunch for you… yeah that's it!" Shy Ron.

"All that's for me?" she said with a smile.

"Uh, heh… US. I mean us…" he said as Sheila walked over.

"Thank You." She said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Sure. I'll wait outside." He said with a shy grin.

"'k." she said before sauntering over to the showers. After the door shut Sheila was a blur of motion as she grabbed her soap, ran to the shower, soaped down, rinsed, dried and dressed!

'Damn! You'd think I was prepping for a… OMIGOD… date. oy. He, he's GOT me! Does he know?' she thought as she dried and combed her hair with a sandalwood comb.

She checked herself in the locker room mirror… "Guess it'll have to do." She said as she took in her Jade blouse, black Capri's, and black sneakers.

"Girl you look fine. Knock him dead." Connie told her as she got ready to leave herself.

"Ok. I _Will_." Sheila said as she stepped through the doors that led into the hall, 'Where…!' "Hi Ron," she said as she walked up to him and took his arm, "I'm ready. So where's the spot?"

"You'll see." He said with a wink.

---

"KP you ok?" he asked.

"(Sniff.) Yeah. Who'd have thought?" she said as she wiped her eyes. 'I don't like her… well… I kinda like her… gotta admit it's sweet… still…' "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"'k. So…" Ron said.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 4 Firsts and Goodbyes

The Destroyer

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Warren S. Murphy's  
and Richard Ben Sapir's  
characters either.

4 Firsts and Goodbyes

08-16-2001  
Clinique Svizra  
Outside  
Gornergletscher,  
Switzerland in  
The Swiss Alps  
The Outdoor Solarium  
Grounds  
1310 hrs…

Under an oak tree… ;D

Sheila and Ron were gleefully munching on LOX pâté and crackers, Brie, a light spinach egg salad and anisette spiced coffee under a green majestic oak tree…

And were having a Blast!

A scenic view from the cliff that the Hospital rested on framed the tableau they enjoyed.

"Ha! Remember when you had me pinned that time… when Drakken was after, what was it…?" Ron giggled.

"Drakken was after a LOT of things… I know it sounds weird but I miss him…" she said with a wistful look in her eyes.

"I know what you mean…" he said as he looked at her. "So… why'd you come back… to the hero thing?"

"Hrm. I'm a hero merc these days," she said as she leaned over and helped herself to more pâté, "ngg. Connie tagged me good. I wasn't happy."

"Here. Lay down." Ron said as he made a place for her on the blanket.

"Ok. No funny stuff." She growled.

"No problem. Just figured you need some Ronshine. Now?" He said as he sat next to her and began to knead her back into putty.

"Somewhat happy. No one's hunting me. (Like you and Chiun. Thank God.) mmmm." She purred as he eased her tension, "Ron that's SO good."

"Glad you like it." He said as he gently tapped her spine's nerve meridians.

"Oh GOD Yes! Sit astride me would ya?" she moaned. Sheila lost herself in the waves of pleasure… "HEY! What about me having you 'pinned'?"

"HEH! Uh… I liked… uh seeing you that way… is all. It was a nice view." He said with a blush starting to form. 'Oh GOD! NO, NO, NO! She'll think I'm a perv!' he thought as his blood flow adjusted despite his training.

'!' A secret smile crept across Sheila's face as she felt Ron's member squirming against her butt, '?' she thought as he moved himself away from her. "It's ok… I'm flattered. Really." She said as he got up and sat beside her.

"Uh… sorry." he said red as a beet. "I… got a little excited." He said while looking at a patch of daisies next to them.

Sheila reached out and ran her fingers over his hand, "It's ok. You didn't mean any hard… uh harm." She said with a blush as she turned on her right side to face him. 'He's sweet! It's SO weird though… the buff… this MAN is worried about my modesty… thank god I got over THAT! He's cute. Wonder why I never noticed before… What's he doing? Oh GOD!' she thought as Ron picked a daisy…

'Hmmm. KP's behind me now… there's NO WAY she'd like what I've become… an assassin. I hope Sheila likes this as a peace offering…' he thought as he picked a daisy and presented it to her. "Sheila. I'm sorry about the hard thingie…" Deep Burning Blush, "Forgive Me?" he asked as he extended a daisy clad hand to her…

And she gently took said hand and kissed it while guiding it so the daisy sat in her hair…

Causing Ron to smile.

"What's funny?" she purred as she pulled him to her.

"Noth…" Shego Frown, "Uh it's quite a picture… A great one but still…" he said as she pulled his head to hers…! 'Shego with a daisy in her hair!'

"sh. Don't move 'til I tell you!" he whispered.

"Someone's here?" she whispered back.

"Yeah. Move when I do." Ron felt a presence. One comparable to his… 'It's gotta be him. Where's Chiun?' "Now!" he said.

Ron and Sheila flipped away from each other as Rembrandt fell upon them from the oak above…

---

Meanwhile…

Chiun was busy dispatching a 5 man team of snipers on an outcropping a mile away…

And was having a bit of a problem as they were trained in the Way!

'Laugh while you can my nephew. When next we meet…' he thought as he crushed the skull of the last assassin.

He felt a disturbance!

'RON!'

Chiun sped towards his son…

'Hopefully my other pupil can help!'

---

Ron and Sheila were engaged in a sinuous dance of death with Rembrandt…

"You got some nerve comin' here." Ron cried as he cartwheeled away from several plates that had been thrown at him by his foe.

"Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!" was heard as they slammed into the earth!

Shego slithered forward and began to trade blows with Rembrandt!

"Ugh!" was heard as she hit him with a plasma enhanced palm to his chest and sent him flying! "You'll pay for that!" he hissed as he rubbed the burned patch on his suit and the bruised ribs underneath.

"Bring." She growled.

"He's wearing armor!" Ron cried as he sped towards him.

"So I see. This should be fun." She said as she threw several bolts at Rembrandt's eyes, "How'd you get him pissed at you anyway?" she said as she flipped to his side and they squared off against the fiend and traded blows with him.

"He tried to kill KP's Dad. Tell ya later." He said as Rembrandt cartwheeled away from them and drew a fistful of needle shuriken.

"BLAM!" was heard as a .50 cal round slammed into Rembrandt and knocked him off the cliff face.

"You guys ok?" Connie, dressed in fatigues with a machine rifle slung on her shoulder asked as she walked towards them.

"Yeah." They shouted back as they ran to the cliff face and looked down…

From what they could see he was Gone!

"I've got teams looking for him now," she said as she pointed to her link, "No sense being out here… Sorry about your lunch being ruined girl." She winked to a blushing Sheila.

"Are you Well?" Chiun said as he came forward.

"I'm fine." Connie said as she took Chiun's arm. "we'll see you guys later." She said as they walked off.

"Right. Y'know it's turned into one of those days." Ron said as he began to clean up their lunch. 'Little Rabbi and Connie? Hmmm. Welll she's a Lady and He's a Gentleman so it's cool.' "Sorry about everything tankin' on ya. I just wanted you to have a Ronshine Day." he said as he finished packing everything.

"It's ok." Sheila said as she took his arm and kissed his cheek.

"Wow! Thanks. Uh what's that for?" he asked with a shy grin.

"For being _my_ hero today. C'mon." she said as they walked into the hospital hand in hand.

---

Later in her new room…

Sheila was shocked by the sheer simplistic opulence of her new room…

Swiss Chrome, glass, and leather furnishings (in green and black) decorated her room!

"Oh wow! I love it!" she cried.

"I guess they needed your old room for a client…" Ron said as he took a seat on her couch.

"Yeah I guess." She said as she sat next to him.

"So how'd you get those skills?" he asked.

"Ninpo. It allows you to pick up on someone's abilities… The first time I fought him I was scared and it clouded my powers. When you sat with me… you must have rubbed off a bit. Your energy's unique."

"So uh… can I ask you a question?" Ron asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"Uh why're you being so nice?" he asked. 'Oh Man!' he thought as she frowned. "Sorry I'll just go… KP's right. There's times to shut it."

Sheila took his hand and frowned at him some more…

Then she smiled and winked!

'Huh?' Ron thought.

"It's a defense. You earned the right to see me as I really am… 'cause of what you did for me… Guys like Monkey Fist and Drakken look for an edge… a way in so they'll _own_ you. You did what was right just because."

"Oh. ok. Wow." He said as he blushed and looked at the floor.

"Hold on." Sheila said as she inspected Ron's face, "You've got some shmutz on you…" she nuzzled his mouth, "right here. (Kiss!)"

A fire bloomed in their hearts…

Tongues entwined…

The Jade Huntress tore open The Destroyer's shirt…

She bent down to suckle a nipple…

While he stroked her lower back and teased/tickled her nerves…

"MMMPH!" she moaned as she sat up and ripped off her blouse and bra. "Where'd you learn THAT?" she growled from behind her ebony curtain as her eyes began to glow.

"Sinanju." He growled back as his fingers danced up her ribs and began to massage her meridians teasing a coo from her lips.

"Ngggh!" she moaned with bit lip as he tweaked her jade nipples. "OHHH GOODDD… YES!" she cried as he sat up and bit/nursed on her left breast, and she held his head.

Sheila wrapped her legs around him and swept down from on high to steal a fervent kiss…

He stood with her grinding herself into him as he walked over to her bed…

And drifted down…

Light as a feather.

"Mmmm." she moaned as he rained kisses on her pale jade throat and moved down to kiss and lick the valley betwixt her glorious breasts.

"Hold on." he said as he rose and stripped.

'He's clean… not an ounce of fat… the _ripple_… I'm gonna _enjoy_ this while I can!' she thought as she felt her silk panties get drenched. 'Gotta get out of…!' she thought as he undressed her with ease.

Sheila knocked the comforter to the floor and waited for him purring…

Sheila spread her silky legs, reached down and spread open the entrance to her drenched womb, "sltch." Was heard before she said. "This is what you've done to me you bast…mmpph!"

Ron kissed her and gently slid into her drooling depths.

"Ungh! Oh!" was heard from the two lovers.

"I'm safe…" she moaned as she kissed his face. "It's not my time… Powers… once every three montOOOHH!" she cried as he thrust into her and knocked her cervix. "YES! Fuck Me!" she cried as they ground into each other.

"Ohhh Ronnnie!" she moaned as he stroked every hot spot she had as she came.

"Bastard!" she said with a wink, "Does Princess KNOW?"

"Uh. No… 'Sides… That's behind me. You know how KP is about what I do… If she found out… that part of my life's over." He said as a tear rolled out of his left eye.

"Shh. It's ok." She whispered as he shook with sorrow. "It'll be ok." Sheila rose, got the comforter, tucked themselves in and held him…

Ron turned to her and lovingly kissed her, forehead, eyes and nose. "Thanks."

"For what?" she said as she snuggled in.

"Being my first… sorry about cryin'…"

"It's ok. I understand… But don't give up… It could turn out ok… We're talking about Prin…Kim remember? You're the _one_ person that she won't quit on." she said with a gentle smile. "And what happened doesn't count as 'your first time'," she cooed in his ear as she stroked him, "when you're with me. THIS does!" she growled as she dove under the covers and deep throated him.

'!' was all Ron could think as Sheila massaged him and teased him to climax with her _well_ educated throat.

'C'mon lover. Gotta get you ready for Kim.' She thought as she guided him toward increasing endurance while tenderly sucking his member. 'He's straining me here… gotta be careful… it's SO big.

"nghhh! Ngggh!" was heard from Ron's lips as ran his hands through her tresses as he came.

Sheila rose, smacked her lips and kissed his nose, "NOW, you're ready!" she hissed as she rose over him and looked at what she held. "Oh GOD! You're HUGE!" she cried as she saw it for the first time.

"Yeah. I guess, I never traded notes with anyone." He said as he looked at her womb. "It's beautiful… YOU'RE beautiful." He whispered as he took in her exotic lovliness.

"Really?" she asked as she blushed to her waist… and began to grind against his crown…

Wet noises were heard as she rubbed him…

"ah!" she cried as she tucked him in and slid down…

"OH!" they cried as he bumped her cervix again!

"Sss!" he hissed as she slowly massaged him and looked at him with glowing eyes as the sunset painted her with fiery swatches of brilliance…

"oooh! lover it's sooo good." She moaned as he grabbed her hips and began to grind up into her. "hah! Hah!" she gasped.

Ron rolled over and slowly ground into her womb and teased her clit while calming his nerves.

Sheila came, rose up and bit his shoulder to stifle her screams of passion!

"Oh ggggoddd… wow." She whispered, "Come for me. Please? Lose control. You won't… CAN'T hurt me." She whispered to him with fervent kisses.

"ok." He whispered back as he thrust into her…

"god!" she whined as she saw stars of passion and writhed under his care…

Growls were uttered as he pounded her…

Sheila wrapped her legs around his waist and _dug_ in as she bucked in sweaty electric orgasms. Her nipples emitting a coppery glow; silky sweaty ebon hair flying…

Her energy flared and swept him up…

He rode the wave with her and stored it…

Channeled it…

And let go…

"AGGH!" was heard as they came…

---

Later…

"Wow!" he said.

"Yeah. Now THAT'S a first time…" she said with a coy smile as she spooned with him.

"Wow." He said as they drifted off…

---

Later still…

"Kim…" Ron moaned in his sleep to his adoring audience.

'I'll have to do it…' she thought.

---

Four days later in the Gym…

"Ok, once again." Ron said as he traded blows with his first student, "Flow with your center… breathe with the Universe." He said to Shego as they ran attacks by each other in a flowing, staccato rhythm. "Stop!" he cried as he took in her form.

"So how'd I do?" she asked Chiun.

"Adequate. You must work with your heart. I must go. Connie awaits." He said with a bow and left.

Ron was stunned. 'First he said I may teach her… Now… He just praised her! Man! Something's wrong.' He thought as he looked at Sheila. "Wow! He rarely says something like that… You ok?"

"Uh yeah… Ron. I have to go. Betty… Chiun's right… I have to be honest." She said as she squared off. "I live the way I do because I _like_ to. It's _no_ life for you…" she said as she began to cry, "I'm _not_ the one. Kim _is_. I have to go."

Ron took her hand…

And was flipped onto the mat!

"No." she said. "I love you. I'll keep your secret, I won't tell Betty." He heard as she sadly caressed the back of his neck…

Then darkness.

---

Ron was openly weeping before Kim as they rode Pop Pop's VTOL to his lab. Chiun was watching one of his 'Daytime Dramas' on his link.

"Ron… I'm sorry." Kim said as she hugged her best friend, "She shouldn't have left you like that." 'Bitch! When I see her…'

"No KP. I should have known better. Chiun was right. He allowed me to teach her because he knew it would cause her to do what was right… be honest with herself… But I AM thankful for what she taught me…" he said as he gazed at her.

"What's that?" she asked as she held his hand and squeezed.

"I Love You Kim… And I'm _SO_ Sorry I Didn't Have ENOUGH Faith To Wait. She was right about you… it DID work out. Forgive me…?" he asked weeping.

"…" "ok… but I want what SHE didn't get." She said with a Hard grin.

"Uh (Oh Man!) ok, what?" he said with fear.

"You." She said as she kissed him…

Fervently…

Desperately…

Lovingly.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 5 How Kim Found Ron Pt I

The Destroyer

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Warren S. Murphy's  
and Richard Ben Sapir's  
characters either.

5 How Kim Found Ron Pt I

12-25-2006  
Two miles from  
Pop Pop Porter's  
Corporate HQ  
Middleton, CO  
1325 hrs

"Enough foolishness. A Master of Sinanju does not waste energy on needless emotional displays. He may be fooled by your cow-eyed wiles but I am NOT!" Chiun scolded Kim as the VTOL landed on Pop Pop's airpad. "Have you done your exercises?"

"Yes Sir. ALL of them." She said as she flipped out of her seat into a two fingered handstand and proceeded to crank out 10 pushups.

"That is adequate. Ron?" the wizened Korean said as he unstrapped himself and turned towards his students.

"Yes Sir I did. Ask Kim." He said with a grin.

"Is this true?" Chiun asked. 'He is more balanced than ever… I am glad I ignored Emperor Smith's edict to kill her…'

"Yes Sir. He even passed the running test on wet toilet paper!" she said. "No cheating with The Power either."

'He will bear watching.' "Very well. Let us see to this poison-monger's safety."

They exited the plane and took the private elevator to Pop Pop's suite.

---

Robert Porter wasn't always a food magnate…

20 years ago he was an award winning NASA research physicist.

His specialty had been cryonics and cryogenics…

However due to a drop in funding (caused by a bespectacled, balding, outspoken, ethnically backward senator from North Carolina) he soon found himself out of work…

Struggling to pay his house mortgage and alimony to an ex-wife he detested, he stumbled upon a way to use the patented technology he discovered in grad school to preserve food indefinitely.

Using the antifreeze he'd discovered for preserving lifeforms in cryostasis and his cryo-cannon Pop Pop took over the frozen junk food industry.

Now that he could afford to fund his own research he returned to his true love…

Biophysics.

He'd discovered that there were measurable biofields around living organisms and wanted more data about the ones emitted by 'superhumans' to create alternate energy sources and advances in medical research.

However someone was trying to kill his research.

Bob Porter thought it had to do with the weird little Korean man that had demanded a share of his profits and his research data.

Porter was a test tube jockey, but his Mama had taught him how to tell evil when it walked through his door.

And BOY was that little man EVIL.

He told him no.

The man left.

Then the threats began.

So Bob called Global Justice.

They sent Shego and a company of GJ's finest.

Since she had a MS in Mathematics and was nice to look at he was pleased.

Then his secretary disappeared.

And he got a package in the mail…

---

"Kim Possible! Thank God Y'all are here," Pop Pop cried as Ron and Co walked into his guarded post-modern office, "A'hm at mah wits end… We need all the help we can get… 'specially since… oh god…" he collapsed in a sobbing fit behind his desk as Shego took over.

"Kim." 'Princess.'

"Shego." 'Bitch… kinda. Ron's MINE!'

'Here we go.' Ron thought as he watched the two women quietly size each other up.

"We just got the secretary's head in the mail today… It wasn't pretty." Shego said as she looked fondly at Ron and Chiun, glared a tiny bit at Kim, and placed a coldbox on Pop's desk. "Surgically removed… or…" 'God! It's good to see him… She told him! Good. He's more centered… Head In The Game Sheila.' She thought as she watched their body language.

"May I see it?" Chiun asked.

"Of course." She said as she opened the box.

Chiun looked inside. "It is him. I shall take a look around. You have this?" he asked Ron.

"Yes Little Rabbi. KP and I will check Shego's security measures." He said.

"Good." Chiun left. 'You have come farther than I expected my son, and with her help… hopefully it will be enough…'

---

Shego led them to her Command Center, shooed out her staff, and sat at her makeshift desk. "It's good to see you Ron. We really could use your help… I didn't tell Porter… but we lost two men. It was Sinanju. They were torn to pieces."

"When did this happen?" he asked. 'Thank God. They're not fighting…? I'll just count my blessings.'

"0200 last night." She said with a frown. "He got past our cameras… everything. We figured it was an inside job. We're rechecking the employee rosters now. The place is locked tight. My men are using _everything_ they've learned. We decided to add to the regular procedures and staggered everything… patrols, transport schedules, you name it. It's NOT enough."

"Hence the call to my website. Mind if Wade lends a hand?" Kim cooly asked. 'I still don't like her but for Ron's sake…'

"No, go right ahead." She said. 'Still The Princess. Hmmm.'

'Uhhh. I guess it's ok to leave these two since they're being cool.' "Uh Guys I'm gonna take a look around. KP?"

"I've got your back S Boy. Go ahead." Kim said with a strange tone in her voice.

"Coolio! Guys? NO fighting." He said with a nervous grin.

"We won't." Shego said. "Professionals remember?"

"Right." Ron got ready to leave and gave Sheila a look. "Sheila, I'm with KP. Thanks for… y'know. She knows everything… I had to tell her. I love her. Uh gotta go. NO fighting or other crap. 'K?"

"We won't." they said. 'Princess!' 'Bitch! HE said he's with ME! YES! HE LOVES ME! Oh My God!'

He left.

---

"Man! How'd I get IN this mess? Oh Yeah…" Ron thought as he started his search.

---

01-21-1998  
Colorado State Penitentiary  
Death Row  
0700 hrs

"Hello Son." Ron heard as the door to his cell was opened and the prison chaplain walked in, "Any last words?" he said as he sat next to him. "Leave." He told the guard.

"Right." He left.

"Uh no. I've been screwed. I didn't do it… It was self defense. Guess this is it." Ron said. "The guy broke in and was gonna kill my folks… He killed Rufus! I had no choice." 'At least they're safe… Betty couldn't help… Kim… I'll never get to see her again. What's with his hand?' he thought as he saw the grizzled, eye patched chaplain had a hook for a hand.

"Lost it in the war." He said as he fumbled a horse pill out of his pocket. "It's to dull the pain from electro-shock. DON'T argue."

Ron looked at the man… and took the pill. 'Nnnn! NASTY! Bittersweet! Gah! What the hell's goin' on?' "Thanks. Have you seen Kim?"

"Uh… She's not here yet. Son… they've moved your execution up… It's gonna happen now. Sorry." 'If we didn't need him so bad… poor kid.'

"Figures. GUARD! Thanks." Ron said as he prepared for the worst. 'It figures that that's been taken from me too. Time to get this over with. Shit.'

---

Today was the worst day of Kimberly Alanna Possible's life.

Her best friend had been executed before she could say goodbye…

Her beau of 3 years had left her because he was jealous of her friendship with Ron…

And she'd just realized she'd loved Ron all along.

Now she was in her room crying her eyes out while her family waited… helpless to ease her pain.

'Dammit! HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN? HE WAS PROTECTING HIS FAMILY! Ron kills a scumbag that was threatening his folks AND killed Rufus… It's not fair… I DIDN'T GET TO SAY GOODBYE! Now he'll never know that I loved him… THEY CREMATED THE BODY! FUCK!'

Eventually she fell into an exhausted sleep.

For Kim the horror was just beginning…

---

Folcroft Sanatarium

3 days later…

Ron woke…

And saw his worst nightmare…

"GAHHH!" he screamed as Conn McCleary grinned into his face.

"You're that guy… the priest guy!"

"Yeah. Glad to see the pill worked. Welcome to the world of the Living, Kid. Sorry about this… We manipulated the outcome NOT the break in. If it's any consolation I'd have done worse. Conn McCleary." Conn said as Ron sat up in bed and took in his surroundings, "Welcome to…"

"CURE HQ." A pinched, lemony faced man said as he took Ron's pulse. "I'm Dr Harold W. Smith. Your original life is over Ronald Adam Stoppable. As of this moment you're dead. The life you knew is gone. Forget Kim and all those you knew. Your identity has been erased and your prints have been removed from the Federal Crime Database. Mr. Stoppable your country needs your help… we're fighting a war… and losing… BADLY."

"Huh?"

"Kid, you ever wonder why guys like Drakken slip through Betty Director's fingers when she's got 'em dead to rights?" Conn asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Well it's because they've done things for crooked folks in power… senators, lobbyists, CEO's… the list goes on and on. We've been trying to change all that, but we need help. YOUR help." Conn said.

"What?"

"Mr. Stoppable, you're what we call a 'gray man' in my line of work. A man who isn't seen… invisible to most people… ignored. How would you like to use that and your other gifts, like your Mystical Monkey Power for example, to help Your Country and the World." Smith said.

"Wait a sec. You squished my life… took me from everyone I knew and loved… to become a…" Ron cried.

"An assassin." Smith said. "We work outside the Law to protect it. Years ago one of our Presidents created our charter for this purpose."

"Ok… So what's the catch?" he asked as he looked Smith squarely in the eye. 'This IS kinda cool! Uncle Sam wants ME to help save the country… My life's over… KP's gone… She's with him anyway…'

"We need you to kill someone… a North Korean terrorist. If you can, we'll let you go… or you can stay. We can create a new life for you if you want to leave afterwards… you can see about going back to Kim…" Smith said.

"And if I can't?" Ron asked.

"It won't matter." Smith said as Conn wolfishly grinned.

"Why?" Ron asked as a chill ran down his spine.

"You'll be dead." Smith replied.

---

Ron was escorted to the gym. Conn placed a .38 in his hand. "All you have to do is Shoot Him. Once he's dead, we'll take you home."

"Right." 'I hope I can do this.' Ron entered the gym and saw a frail looking Korean man doing laps in the gym. 'Looks harmless… familiar too… REMEMBER he's killed innocent people; he's the lowest of the low. Oh well time to get my life back.'

Ron stood squarely in the old man's path, took aim…

And Fired.

To no effect.

He fired again.

Nothing. The man was still running toward him.

'How?' he checked the chamber, 'OK. It's loaded. Live ammo… Thank God Dad taught me how to shoot… I'll just…' "OW!"

The Korean had suddenly appeared in front of Ron and knocked him down somehow! He was doing something to his spine that hurt…

A LOT!

However BOTH were surprised when Ron slipped out of his grasp as the Power wrapped him in a blue glow and he reappeared 20' away.

'He IS the one. My Brother was right!' "My name is Chiun. Today YOU shall die."

"Dude that's NOT gonna happen. You're goin' down for all the innocents you've killed… it's a shame, I really like ya." Ron said as he squared off. "Bring it."

Before he knew it, Chiun had blurred across the distance and had kicked him against the gym's wall! 'Whoa! How's he SO fast? Glad the power clicked on. Just knocked the wind out of me a little.'

Chiun aimed a flurry of kicks and punches at Ron and increased the force of his blows until…

The glow intensified; and Ron, animated by the Power, grabbed Chiun and prepared to strike!

Ron struggled inside as he saw the old man's heart… and shut the Power off! "I can't take your life. You're no terrorist. You protect the innocent. I'm sorry. Kill me if you want… I am and have nothing." He released him and knelt before Chiun in utter humility.

Chiun looked at Ron…

Readied himself…

And let him live.

"Arise. We have much to do if you are to serve Emperor Smith. Besides my brother was right about you. You have a good heart… for a White." Chiun said. 'I MUST prepare him, she will not be far behind… when that day comes… I will do what I must.'

"Uh Sir… Little Rabbi… I'm a Jew."

"Even better. The Jews are a good people. Get up." He said.

"Uh who's your brother?" Ron asked as he got up.

"Sensei."

'!' Ron. "So how'd you move so fast?"

"Sinanju."

"COOOL! Will you teach me?"

---

So began Ron's training as disciple of Sinanju. For two years he was stretched and tested beyond his limits until he could rely on himself and not the Power.

Ron learned of the history of the Masters of Sinanju and the true art of the assassin, to protect the weak and innocent and restore harmony to the world while making sure the tribute was paid to the village of the same name.

He was an apt pupil and grew wise in the ways of his body, mind, and the Power.

More importantly, he'd found a place where he was accepted and was encouraged to excel. A place he could call home and a job where he was making a difference in the fight for justice. He had come to terms with his fate… and was satisfied…

Many foes were dispatched by Ron and Chiun that were enemies of Humanity.

All was running smooth 'til one day…

---

She re-entered his life.

Rather her family did.

Someone was threatening her father, and couldn't be traced or stopped.

For the first time in her life; Kim Possible, hero and freelancer, was TRULY afraid.

---

12-20-2000  
The new CURE HQ  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC

"We have a new mission." Smith said to Ron and Chiun.

"Ok Smitty, what is it?" Ron said as he winked at Chiun.

"A friend of yours needs your help. A new player has appeared on the scene. The most we've discovered is his name: Rembrandt. He's targeted her father. You'll HAVE to keep a low profile. If She disc…"

Ron's eyes turned into slits, "Who's 'She'?"

"Kim Possible." Smith dryly replied.

"kp? Her FATHER'S in _DANGER_, and YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER?" he growled as he grabbed Smith's collar and jerked him out of his seat…

"Patience my…" Chiun started to say.

"NO Little Rabbi. WHERE and WHEN?" he grated.

"Christmas Day. The assassination's going to occur sometime that day." Smith said.

"I'm going. Don't try to stop me." Ron walked out. 'Gonna GET this BASTARD for doing this to her!'

"You and Conn know what to do if he's seen." Smith said to Chiun.

"Yes O Emperor."

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 6 How Kim Found Ron Pt II

The Destroyer

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Warren S. Murphy's  
and Richard Ben Sapir's  
characters either.

6 How Kim Found Ron Pt II

12-25-2000  
St Thomas' Unitarian Church  
7th & Adams Streets  
Middleton, CO  
1230 hrs

The Possible clan were standing on their church's steps and were trying to figure out where they wanted to have lunch despite Kim's warnings. James Possible had decided that 'no matter what' he and his family would live in defiance of 'show folk'.

Kim loved her Dad dearly, but she knew he had his moments when he was out of touch with what was really important… at least to her…

And his Family…

Like his survival.

He refused to change his routine despite Anne's and Kim's better judgement.

She'd checked with Wade and Betty Director and had come up with nothing except that Rembrandt had come on the scene and was suspected of successfully assassinating over twenty targets with stones and other items.

He was the _perfect_ accident man.

Now for some reason he'd leaked news of his latest target to her website…

And he'd challenged her to stop him two days ago when he'd plinked her Dad's office at the Space Center…

With ball bearings.

No one could figure out the weapon he'd used to get them to slam through 6" of armored glass.

Kim and GJ had searched the area and had come up with nothing.

Now he'd issued another challenge…

He was going traditional…

She had to stop him before he shot her Dad with a .50 round from a modified sniper's rifle on Christmas Day…

When they left her church.

Unfortunately GJ was called in on several nationwide terrorist attacks that centered on banks and Federal research installations…

So Kim had to make do with Middleton's finest.

Kim had prayed that day for a miracle…

She got one.

---

Ron (dressed in his usual black T, chinos, and loafers) sat on an office building's ledge across the street from Kim's church and breathed…

He calmed his center and listened…

Earlier when he'd arrived… he'd _felt_ something when he'd been evading MPD's SWAT on this roof… then it was gone.

It kinda felt like Chiun… but _different_.

He knew Chiun and Conn were there too, he'd seen them.

Now he was waiting for the assassin to appear.

'I _know_ you're here… but where?' he thought as he perched on a gargoyle below the building's lip and waited.

Then he _FELT_ it!

'He's Sinanju too! Poor bastards.' Ron slowed his pulse and metabolism… and _listened_ with his whole being as he silently pulled some nickels from his pocket and emptied his intent from his mind.

---

A wraith had climbed onto the roof and had silently killed the 4 man SWAT team.

Now the assassin prepared their tool as they slid to the roof's edge, prepped the shot, and took aim.

'?' they thought as they sensed something and shook it off…

Rembrandt centered the shot and slid the weapon forward with oiled precision…

---

A gun barrel slid into place over Ron's head…

A round was chambered.

Rembrandt ranged his target…

And fired as…

The barrel was knocked up!

A sting hit Rembrandt's shoulders as a figure blurred up over the building's lip and kicked him in the chest as it threw something at him that _thocked_ his armor and penetrated it!

"Not today asshole. KP and her family's off limits. Capise?" Ron said as he hit Rembrandt's right arm and fractured his humerus.

"Sss." Was heard as the assassin blocked out the pain and flipped away from him. 'HIM! _ALIVE?_'

"What the matter? Sinanju got your tongue?" Ron quipped as he tore a piece of stone tile free from the roof and prepared to chuck it at his foe.

"You better hurry. I missed his heart… but he's bleeding out… nicked his shoulder… heh heh… ungh!" the assassin hissed as Ron fragged Rembrandt's ribs with the chunk of masonry and kicked him off the roof. "I'll deal with you later… round one to me." He said as he ran over to the roof's opposite edge and looked down…

Ron grabbed the lip of the roof and climbed down to the alley below.

'Hang on guys.'

---

"Bang!" "Unh!" was heard, then screams of terror as James Possible got tagged by a .50 caliber round as it brushed his left shoulder…

"GO KIM!" her Mom screamed as she fought through her worst nightmare to help her husband! "Boys HELP ME!" she cried as Jim called 911, while Tim helped her apply direct pressure.

Kim ran across the street with Officer Hobble in tow…

When her miracle brushed past her at high speed!

"I've got him. It'll be ok." Ron said as Anne felt someone gently push her away from her precious burden, hit several points to stop the rapid bleeding, picked James up and…

_BLURRED_ away!

Kim and Anne were speechless…

As were the tweebs.

Kim stared at her Mother.

"no." she whispered, "He's…"

"Kimmie let's go. He's headed to the Medical Center." Anne cried as they took Officer Hobble's car and took off amid the chaos.

---

Chiun and Conn McCleary were in pursuit.

---

"Hang on Sir. I've got you." Ron said as he ran through the streets of Middleton. 'God… don't let him die. PLEASE!'

"rrron? I must be dead… cause I see you… i love you son… I wish Kimmie had married you…" he moaned before he passed out.

'yeah… me too. Good!' he thought as he ran up to the ER Heavy Trauma entrance and kicked the door open. "I've got a man here that's been shot with a .50 round! Anne Possible's Husband!" he cried as he placed him on a gurney and backed off as the staff snatched him away.

---

20 minutes later…

Kim and her family ran into the ER. The Dr on duty took Anne aside and told her the extent of James injuries as Kim watched…

Anne smiled, tearfully hugged her colleague and ran to Kim and her brothers. "He's going to be ok… they said his arm will be fine… with therapy. Kimmie… Ron?" she asked with tears.

"I saw it too Mom. We ALL did. He's alive. Mom… Something's going on… HE KNEW! I have to find him…" she cried as she hugged her mother.

"I Know Dear. School can wait… You're almost finished anyway. I Thank God he was here, if your Father had…" Anne wept.

"Mom. I need to look around…" she said as she _felt_ something. "I'll be back. Promise." Kim started her hunt. 'How'd he DO that? Ron's NEVER been that strong or fast before!'

---

Conn took out a silenced flechette pistol and walked into the ER. 'I hate to do this. She's a good kid, but I've got NO choice.'

"No." Chiun said to Conn.

"No? You know what our orders are. She's the one person that can _really_ blow his cover. They have to… Let go." Conn hissed as Chiun grabbed his arm and walked them across the street into an alley.

"Reconsider." The Korean said.

"No. We have to kill them. Damnit Chiun, I like her too, but she's got the power to blow us wide open!" he said as he tightened his grip on his pistol. "Why?"

"That is not your concern. No." Chiun had felt Ron's heart as well when they had first met… He was a pure soul. As they had grown together as Master and Pupil… Chiun had been healed… for years he'd despaired over a secret shame… He had NO heir.

Ron was THE ONE…

And Kim COMPLETED him.

Chiun decided he would act against the wishes of his employer and would protect her…

She was the reason he was still pure.

'It is the Prophecy. Shiva and his Bride.' "I am sorry my friend." He said.

Conn McCleary died peacefully that night.

'I love you My Son.'

Chiun walked off into the night.

---

Kim searched the ER and the waiting areas until she felt it again.

'Ron?'

She _felt_ him.

She turned and _saw_ him.

He was looking at her from the ER's exit!

Across the sea of injured and scared humanity he sadly waved at her, his love for her etched painfully on his face.

"Ron!"

And then He was gone!

Kim ran outside…

All she saw was a flash of unruly blonde hair as it blurred under a streetlight.

'ron… thank you…' she wept outside until her mother gently coaxed her into the ER's warmth.

"It'll be ok Kimmie. You'll see." 'Thank You God.' Anne said as her daughter wept with tears of hope.

---

12-25-2006  
Two miles from  
Pop Pop Porter's  
Lab  
Middleton, CO  
1445 hrs

Ron smirked as Chiun browbeat Pop Pop for poisoning the People of the World with his junk food as they wandered through his huge lab.

"MSG is one of the deadliest poisons known to Man. For many years it was used to poison men in my profession. You must stop feeding this to your customers." He said.

"But y'all don't understand! My customers like the MSG. We won't have a good product if we leave it out." Pop Pop said as Ron and Chiun walked with him as he checked his lab equipment. '?' he thought as he saw the readout on one of his scanners. "Hold on. Could y'all stand on that X on the floor to your right please?"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I uh got a strange readin' on this here biofield scanner… just wanted to check it is all."

"Oh ok. Little Rabbi?" Ron asked as they stood next to each other on the X.

"It is the energy that we have stored in our bodies from practice." He coolly replied.

"HOLY…! The scanner shows you guys are using your FULL neural potential! How are you doing it?"

"My training program.' Chiun said as he walked over to Porter and began to negotiate, "With my help we could create a program that would heal your customers… 80/20."

"WHY THAT'S HIGHWAY ROBBERY! 50/50." Porter said.

Ron smiled and thought some more about how the love of his life had found them.

---

06-18-2002  
Somewhere in  
The Amazon Basin  
Professor Acari's  
Treehouse Lab  
0945 hrs

Kim had called Wade later that Christmas and had asked him to check for anything odd…

He'd found an obit on the MPD Forensic database about a dead spook that had disappeared from the CIA's roster several years ago. The report said that internally the man was in superb shape for his age…

Then Wade's network got sacked and all of his data on the case had been erased before his eyes!

For Kim that was all she needed to hear.

She'd followed her folks advice and had graduated with a MS in International Affairs with several minors.

Three in particular were used in her search for Ron…

One in Archeology, another in Anthropology, and the last was in Mythology.

She'd heard some legends about a group of men that were so powerful that they could cave a horse's ribs in with a single blow.

They had lived in India thousands of years ago and had disappeared.

Her travels had led her around the world…

When asked she claimed she was researching a book on warrior legends.

Then an old friend hit her website and said he knew someone that could help.

So she came to Prof. Acari's lab in what Ron had called 'the Amazin' Rainforest'.

Ron.

Everywhere she looked she saw his face or something that reminded her of him. She felt stupid about not realizing what had been sitting in front of her.

Whatever it took…

She'd find him.

"I'm sorry Professor… I was thinking about something. Where did you say I need to go?" she smiled at the short dumpy entomologist as he stroked a millipede.

"Kim you have to go to Yamanouchi. The man there will have the answers you seek… for your 'book'. I was there several years ago researching the insect populations there and saw him do some amazing things… then while I was preparing to collect some samples his brother showed up. It was simply amazing to see what he could do. When I asked him how it was possible he told me."

"Yes." Kim felt a thrill as a solid lead formed before her eyes.

"Sinanju. He told me he was Sensei's brother… then…" he paused with a frown.

"Yes?" 'GOTCHA!'

"He disappeared."

---

Kim had Wade set her up with GJ's fastest jet and broke Yamanouchi protocol by landing in their courtyard several hours later.

The students stepped aside as Sensei greeted her and took her inside.

"You know why I'm here." She said as she knelt in zazen.

"Yes. I will tell you for honor's sake. Stoppable-san NEEDS you. It is true. Sinanju exists. The present master is my half brother. I was too weak internally to complete all of the physical training, my brother was not."

"Sensei… I saw Ron. He saved my Dad. The things he could do…" she broke down.

"That is the power of Sinanju…" he said.

"…"

"I have not heard from my brother in years… he had to come out of retirement to support the village of the same name."

"I'll go to North Korea then." She said.

"No. It is not necessary. He's in America. Washington."

'Ron!'

"Listen to your heart Kim. It will be your guide."

---

11-20-2002  
The new CURE HQ  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
0231 hrs

A stealth suited figure watched the brooding brownstone below.

Kim's journey had led her here.

For some reason she could feel Ron like that time in the ER.

"You sure about this Wade?" Kim whispered as she watched the huge brownstone that covered a block of prime DC real estate from her towering perch on the building next door.

"The trace is solid Kim. There's a huge flow of electricity into the building that's consistent with a hard core data network that's CRAY class, but _no_ IT emissions. All federal agencies deny its existence… even the NSA. They were surprised it was in their backyard… and told me to drop it. The present owner's a dummy corporation that's owned by someone that's able to flip ownership with a keystroke." He said. "The wild part is that it's got a MAJOR IT trunk line… it's the _most_ advanced thing I've ever seen! Thanks to those scans you took several blocks away in the sewers with the Kimmunicator, I was able to find out _that_ much. There's an air duct on the roof that you can use. I don't know why but that area's clean."

"Thanks Wade. You Rock!" she said as she took out her grappler gun and shot at the brownstone's roof. 'Gotta be quiet.' She thought as she slid to the roof below, popped the grate and slipped in.

---

Smith's office.

"We have an intruder on the second floor." Smith said to Ron and Chiun. "They set off the passive alarms."

"We shall take care of them O Emperor." Chiun said as they left his office.

"Little Rabbi, lets split up.' Ron said.

"Very well." Chiun drifted into the shadows and waited. 'Good luck My Son.'

---

Ron silently walked between the banks of computers and listened.

'!' 'No.' He heard a sound that he knew as well as his own.

Kim's heart.

Ron relaxed his guard.

"Ok KP. I know you're hereOOOF!" he grunted as Kim flipped down from above and kicked him in the gut.

"You Are SO Busted! You BASTARD!" she screamed as she threw a side kick at his head.

Ron weaved around it and flowed away!

'HOW? Ron's _never_ been this fast before!' Kim pressed her attack and threw a right hook…

"KP…OWW!" he cried as her blow connected. 'She's REALLY MAD!' Ron flowed back and gauged his opponent.

"You FUCKER!" she seethed, "We Thought You Were DEAD!" she roared as she charged into him. "_I CRIED OVER YOU FOR WEEKS!_"

Ron flipped quietly _over_ two banks of computers and waited. "I'm sorry Kim. I figured it was best." He said as he leaped up and hunkered down on another machine and waited.

"best… _BEST!_ WHAT THE HELL DO _YOU_ KNOW ABOUT WHAT'S _BEST_ FOR _ME_?" She yelled as she caught up with him and glared at him. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD RON!" she screamed as she jumped up and tried to smack him.

Ron cartwheeled away from her and skipped across the aisles. "I got drafted by Uncle Sam… They fixed it so I couldn't go back. You had someone… I had no one."

"Didn't I come see you in prison EVERY day?" she growled as she followed him.

"Yeah. But you know I was screwed… They came for me before you got there…" he said as he jumped down and ran into a hall.

Kim followed.

"They told me you were cremated. After you 'died' I was alone. He left me too… on the day of your execution!" She growled as she tried to hit him. "Hold Still!"

'What?' Ron stopped, turned and looked her in the eye… Rather The Destroyer did! "Ok! Go ahead. If it'll make you feel better… hit me. I won't run anymore. Not from you."

Kim stopped and glared at him. 'who IS he? He's _so_ different!'

"why?"

"I couldn't let it happen… and I wanted to see you. I missed you too. They asked me to help save this country and The World… I'm an assassin Kim. I kill monsters that make Drakken look like a schoolboy. Guys like Rembrandt. I figured you'd be ashamed of me… so I made the choice."

Kim stared aghast at her Best Friend.

"I grew up." He said as he sat down and leaned back against the wall, "I saw what these guys were doing to the world, Kim. Killagan, Drakken and the rest are chess pieces to them. I'm sorry about not letting you know I was ok sooner," Ron turned his head and glared at Kim, "But I'm NOT sorry about the lives I've saved."

"You kill people…" she whispered as she sat next to him.

"If you want to call a guy that skins someone like Shego for his pleasure 'people'… then yeah." He said as he huddled against the wall. "I'm a soldier. I got drafted… Trained… and set loose on whoever wants to hurt or kill good people… like your Dad."

"wow." 'Shego? Skinned? He's right, he's a soldier… no a _warrior!_'

"Chiun taught me how. Smith's the brains… I'm the weapon. You're right y'know… I should've tried to get in touch… but I thought you were with him and had your life ahead of you… I kinda died that day I made the choice."

He wept.

Kim scooted over and leaned on him.

"hey…" she said. 'He's a bastard to do that to me… but I DO love him… he saved Daddy… what was it like for him…? Can I judge him, do I have the right? I've fought… but what's it take to do what he's done to _save lives_? When the time comes… can I do the same?'

"yeah?" he replied as he looked into her Jade Ocean of Tears.

"Thanks… for Daddy. He wouldn't be… if you…" they crumpled into each other.

"How touching. Now that she knows, she has to die." Smith said while standing next to them with a .45 trained on Kim. "It's a breach of security."

"No." Chiun said as he stepped forward and took Smith's pistol. "I will do it O Emperor…"

"little rabbi no!" Ron wept as he saw Kim's terror unfold in her beautiful eyes.

And crushed it!

"When she proves to be more of a threat than an ally to the House of Sinanju." He said with a tiny smile aimed at Kim.

"Your orders are to… Our contract states…" Smith sputtered.

"The House of Sinanju declares the contract null and void… however if you require the services of my pupils and myself you will pay double." He coolly said. "Otherwise we shall leave."

"what just happened?" Kim to Ron. "Chiun likes you. He's declared you're a disciple of Sinanju! He's _never_ done this before… except for me." Ron to Kim.

Smith ground his teeth. "Deal. But what about the breach in security?"

"I have an Idea." Kim and Chiun chimed.

---

Smith's office.

"So can you do it Wade?" Kim asked.

"No problem. We can link with Smith's computers and run CURE's operations through the website. Since everyone ignores Ron it'll be perfect. Don't worry I'll…"

Chiun stared at Wade.

"Uh _only_ use the CURE database for missions only." He finished.

"Thanks. You Rock Hard Wade." She said as she switched off the Kimmunicator and bowed to Chiun, "Thank You Master for taking me on as your student. I will work hard to honor your choice."

"You Are Welcome." He said as he stroked his wispy beard.

Kim rushed up and _kissed_ Chiun's cheek.

"That's for keeping him safe." She said to the blushing master.

"Chiun are you blushing?" Ron asked.

"No. I am adjusting my body heat. Go to the gym and resume your exercises. You need to practice. She was able to hit you." He said. 'She kept up with him… she IS his Other Half.'

"Yes Sir. C'mon KP." Ron said as he took her hand.

"Ok… Ron what about Shego?" she asked from behind a blush.

"Uh we uh… Aww Mannn!" he whined.

"Uh we uh _what_ Mister?" she growled.

"We 'got' together…" he took off.

"RRRGH! RON!" she gave chase.

'Happy Hanukkah My Son.' Chiun thought as he watched them with a tiny heartfelt smile.

---

Kim and Sheila were in stealthy pursuit of a person that they had seen skulking in the lab building.

"So you've been practicing?" Kim hissed to Shego.

"Yeah. Ron worked hard with me. Whoever this is knows Sinanju. Uh oh!" she hissed back as they came to Pop's enormous lab and saw the wraith slip inside. "They're going for him!"

"Hold on. Ron." Kim whispered into her link. "Where are you?"

"Chiun and I are in the south end of Pop's lab, why?" he replied.

"We think the intruder's in the north end and making a beeline for Pop Pop." She said.

"Gotcha. Chiun, KP says the intruder's here in the northern part of the lab."

"I know, but Kim is wrong. She is already here." Chiun said as he looked behind Ron.

'She? Who?' Ron thought as he slowly turned around.

"FREAKYYYY!"

Ron saw AdrenaLynn…

And she had a pistol pointed at them!

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 7 Blood, Ashes, New Light Pt I

The Destroyer

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Warren S. Murphy's  
and Richard Ben Sapir's  
characters either.

7 Blood, Ashes, New Light Pt I

12-25-2006  
Pop Pop Porter's  
Lab  
Middleton, CO  
1425 hrs

Ron flickered towards AdrenaLynn drawing her fire as Chiun grabbed Pop Pop and ran off with him.

Lynn took aim and tried to hit Ron.

Ron _curled_ around Lynn's aim, kicked the gun from her hand and followed up with a shoving stomp kick to her pelvis causing her to fall and skid back 6 feet.

Kim and Shego ran around a bank of equipment and squared off…

Lynn pocketed something and flicked it at Kim…

Shego stepped into the path, blasted Lynn and fell as a "CRACK!" was heard.

The door that Kim and Shego had used banged open and "Come!" was heard as Rembrandt shouted at Lynn as she leaped up and ran towards him.

Ron hesitated.

'GO!" Kim screamed at him, "I've got this… just go. I'll keep an eye on her. Stop Them." She said as she cradled Shego's head gently in her lap.

Ron sped off as he heard Kim call for a medic.

---

"It's ok Kim." Shego hissed from behind the pain.

"Shhh. Quiet." Kim's eyes widened as she realized something. "You _knew_! She was going to kill me and you knew it!" 'She should be dead from something like this! WHY ISN'T SHE?'

"Yeah. Ssss… Hurts like a bitch!" she growled.

Kim examined the wound. "You got creased pretty good…!" Kim stared in shock as the splintered bone and torn skin writhed and began to close. "It's… HEALING?"

"Yeah. The Meteor. Sinanju helped me get to the next level…evolution." Shego hissed as her wound knit and closed. "But it STILL hurts like a BITCH! OW! OW! OW!" she cried as she sat up. "C'mon. We've gotta help him. Chiun left it to us to be his backup." Shego said as she got up and ran after them.

"How do you know?" Kim asked as she followed.

"It's what I'd do."

---

Lynn jammed a stairwell door shut and faced Ron.

"Freakyyy! Now I'll get to kill Sinanju's next heir! He'll love me for it!" she screeched as she lunged at Ron.

"In your dreams. So how'd you do it?" Ron asked as he slid by her attacks.

"I signed on with Pop's company a year ago as his personal associate… off the regular payroll. It was easy since he dropped the charges when I stole his blimp 'cause the publicity helped his sales. When you and Kim busted me I was a minor. The Master approached me through Rembrandt and trained me. Not that it matters since you're gonna die! Less talk. More Fighting. FREAKYYY!" she cried as she lunged and snagged Ron's shirt. "Gotcha!" she squealed.

"Hmmm, Not bad." He said as he dodged and slid around her attacks while she held his shirt. 'Gotta _WORK_ on that!'

"I'm _better_ than you. Hold still!" she growled.

Ron said to Lynn "You just know mechanics, not the essence thingie of Sinanju."

"I'll show you!" she exclaimed as she tried to ram her fist through Ron's head…

Suddenly he wasn't there!

Somehow he'd slipped out of her grasp!

Something brushed her neck!

"See what I mean. You blink too much in here." he said pointing at his head. "I'm sorry." he said.

"For what? Ohhh…" Lynn moaned as blood ran out of her mouth.

"I hit the points necessary to cause a stroke." he said as he eased her down. "Goodbye Lynn." he said as she died. 'i'll get him for this…' he thought as he closed her eyes, lay her on the floor and gave chase.

---

"BAM!" was heard as the roof door _exploded_ off it's hinges.

Ron Stoppable stepped through and faced Rembrandt.

"It stops here." Ron growled at the fiend as they squared off. "Now."

"How sweet. You have _compassion_ for those we kill. Master is right about you. You're weak." Rembrandt said as he popped open a pouch on his suit and threw a shower of BB's at Ron.

Ron cartwheeled away from Rembrandt and dropped into a crouch as the shower of metal pocked the roof's surface. '!' Ron felt a sting of pain from his left forearm.

A BB had grazed his skin.

Numbness traveled through his body, as a toxin settled in his lungs and triggered an asthma attack.

"Let's see how long you last. A toxin's flowing through your blood as we speak that will trigger anaphylactic shock. Soon you'll die from your body's defenses turning on itself, fool." He hissed as he ran over to Ron and stood over him. "Now all I have to do is wait."

Ron struggled with the poison's effects in his bloodstream. 'SHIT! That's ALL I need… Gotta let the training take control… Breathe. Move the Prana around… let the Power get this crap out of my system.' Ron halted the histamine reaction in his blood, breathed in, flushed his tissues with life giving oxygen and focused his tainted blood to his stomach. 'Gotta push it out.' "Why? Why do this to me and Kim?" he whispered as the madman squatted over him and smirked through his mask.

"You _both_ are _so_ perfect. She loved you more. Even when you were a schlub in school she loved you… My world was destroyed… Now yours will be too. You _both_ need to learn what it's like to have terror and failure as your companions." He said as he grabbed Ron's hair and raised his head. "I live to maim and kill now. That is all that matters." He hissed as he prepared to strike.

"So you picked on KP's family… Shego to get at me?" he whispered as the toxin flowed out of his stomach lining and mixed with his acids. Ron steeled himself and waited. 'C'mon…'

"Not just you. Her and her family. I hate you _all_." He said as he raised his hand…

Ron clenched his gut and spat his stomach contents into Rembrandt's face…

Silence.

Indignation flowed through the fiend's veins…

Then screams.

Rembrandt dropped Ron and clawed at his masked face as the modified stomach contents burned his face!

Ron watched as Rembrandt ran from him clawing his burned face.

Ron spat out the rest of the poison and took a shuddering breath, flooding his body with oxygen as he stood and stumbled after his foe. "Round one to you asshole. Now It's my turn." He said as The Power healed him.

Ron ran over to Rembrandt and kicked his right pelvic joint.

"CRACK!" was heard as bone shattered beneath the blow.

"AGGH!" Rembrandt screamed as he was torn apart.

Ron shattered his other hip joint and flipped him over.

"Time to die ass…!" Ron felt a presence flicker behind him and flipped over Rembrandt's broken form.

A foot flashed through the area his head had been in!

A small dark suited man stood before Ron and bowed to him before he blurred towards him.

'This must be Little Rabbi's nephew Nuihc!' he thought as he blocked Nuihc's blows and relaxed.

"Once _you_ are gone, they shall fall." Nuihc hissed as he rained blows upon a fluidic Ron. 'He IS THE ONE! I must be done with this now.' He thought as he prepared to hit Ron with a killing blow.

'This guy's _almost_ as good as Chiun… I'm gonna have to do it.' He thought as he surrendered to the Power.

Nuihc hit Ron with a strike to his heart as the Power flared.

Nuihc was frozen in terror.

Ron died…

Gave his _ALL_ to Shiva…

And was _reborn_.

"YOU HAVE BUT ONE MORE CHANCE TO CHANGE." Shiva spoke through Ron as Nuihc's right arm was shattered with a flick of Ron's wrist! "YOU HAVE TWO MONTHS TO PREPARE. USE THEM WELL." He said as Nuihc tamped his pain, slung Rembrandt over his shoulder and tumbled over the roof's lip.

Ron collapsed.

---

Pop Pop's Infirmary

1 hour later…

Ron woke…

He had been cleaned up and dressed.

He looked up…

Beheld a heavenly sight…

And smiled.

"I told you he'd be ok Princess. Ya just gotta have some faith in 'im." Shego said as she winked at Ron from behind Kim as Kim lovingly stroked his brow. "I'll see you guys later." She waved at Ron and left.

"Sorry KP." He said as he stared into Emerald Fury, Love, and Sorrow.

"idiot…" she said as she snuggled into him, "coulda died…" she mumbled into his chest.

"I know… How's Pop and Chiun?" he asked as he stroked her hair, 'Man, ALL hospitals _smell_ the same!' he thought as he ran his hands through her lustrous hair.

"they're ok. Ron… Shego took a hit for me… on purpose… because of us…" she said.

"Yeah. Guess you'll have to get to know her huh? Or not…" he quipped.

"We… came to an understanding… when we were looking for you… she had hers now I have mine. I'll do what I can to get along with her professionally… beyond that we'll see. I'm just glad you're ok. What happened up there?"

Ron told her what he remembered.

"So he _knows_ us? Who is he?" she cried in Emerald Alarm.

"Don't know. He's got our powers… Nuihc trained him well… We've got 2 months… Then it's all out." He began to weep for Lynn.

"Shhh. It's ok." She said as she hugged him tight. "You had no choice."

Ron reached up and hugged Kim tight as his heart finished healing.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8 Blood, Ashes, New Light Pt II

The Destroyer

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Warren S. Murphy's  
and Richard Ben Sapir's  
characters either.

8 Blood, Ashes, New Light Pt II

1-28-2007  
The new CURE HQ  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
0231 hrs

Kim hurried through the CURE complex in search of Ron…

'Damnit! It's not like him to disappear like this… especially after we've worked so hard in training to get to the Master's level…' she found herself standing before Smith's office.

She gazed at the door that hid one of the World's most powerful yet humble men…

"Oh well… here goes." She muttered as she "Knock, knock!" on his door.

Footsteps were heard, then the door opened.

Smith focused his pinched, lemony visage on Kim.

"He's in Switzerland. Thinking." He said as he gave her an envelope. "Your ride's been set up. A friend of ours is taking you there. Chiun's shotgun as well."

"Uh…thank you Sir." She said as she palmed the envelope and tucked it in her thigh pocket.

Kim turned to leave…

A hand was gently placed on her shoulder.

She turned to look at CURE's Director.

"Ms Possible… Kim. I need to apologize. Chiun and Ron were right to bring you on board." He said with a thoughtful frown. "I've served this country since The War… sometimes it's hard to see who your friends really are… I was so blinded by protocol that I lost sight of my duty…" he said.

Kim took him in… and noticed that for all his power… and prestige… Smith was a lonely old man…

She took them both by surprise and hugged him!

"Don't worry Sir. I won't let you or The World down." She said as she shed a tear.

Smith felt the wetness through his shirt and smiled. "Thank You…Kim. Now hurry up. Chiun doesn't like to be kept waiting."

She stepped back and saluted him. "Yes Sir. Thanks for what you did… The War, I mean…I, that is Ron and I appreciate it."

She turned and ran off.

"You're Welcome." He said before going to the infirmary for his treatment.

---

1-28-2007  
A Schloss on  
the outskirts of  
Gornergletscher,  
Switzerland in  
The Swiss Alps  
1900 hrs…

Kim dropped her bag on the couch in the living room, stripped off her boots and coat, and began to make a fire…

She rolled herself up in the fur rug. "Mmmm." She purred.

'Nice place he picked… 2 story… easily defendable…' she smirked. 'Secluded. All with a freak snowstorm to boot.'

Ron appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hi."

She gazed at him. "Hi." Then smiled. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinkin' 'bout stuff… Smitty tell ya where I was?" he asked.

"Yeah. Chiun's visiting Connie… we've got the place to ourselves…" she sat cross-legged and stretched…

Ron's eyes took her in as he descended…

"Cocoa?" he asked.

"Sure." She purred as she sat before the fire.

Ron rummaged around the kitchen…

5 minutes later he walked out with two steaming mugs.

Kim opened the rug and coaxed him in.

They sipped the cocoa…

And grinned.

"What's so funny?" she asked… grinning.

"Nothin' KP. Just happy." He said with his goofy grin as they sipped their cocoa.

Kim leaned on him…

He blushed…

She was braless.

"Uh KP?" he asked.

"Yes?" she purred.

"Nothin'" he said, voice thick with love, lust and everything between…

He placed their mugs on an end table…

Turned to her…

And gently kissed her.

She stripped their shirts off…

A flash of heat ran through Ron as her hard-nippled breasts bored in…

Somehow she'd skinned their pants off…

Coppery Rivers of Fire cascaded over an Alabaster shoulder…

Emeralds peeked at him from behind lusty slits…

She sat atop him…

Her Honey drenched him…

She looked at her Love.

He tenderly promised with his gaze to be Gentle…

Shiva reverently reached down…

Parvati gasped…

Her Pearl was Coax'd and Teas'd…

"AHH!" she cried as he held her…

She kissed him and bit his shoulder as she came…

'Dear GOD! It's like I'm on Fire…' she thought as she shudder'd.

He slid down and cradled her…

'Oh God… What's He DoInggg!'

She arced as he drank her Essence…

'nononoyessssssss!' she wailed…

Toes curled…

Legs arched then clutched his head as She flowed with The Waters…

"NGH! GOD!" Kim cried. "Yes RONNNN!" 'Fuck Shego! THIS IS MINE!'

She relaxed in his arms, licking her Honey from his chin…

She made him lay back and caress'd him…

"God KIIM!" Ron cried.

His flow was sampl'd… and found Divine…

He cring'd.

"Ahh GOD KIM!" he wail'd as his hands ran through her Coppery Hair.

The room Glow'd as Their Fires Rose.

She nursed… and _smiled_.

He was paralyz'd in Ecstasy…

She suckled…

He Bucked.

"UNGH!" he grunted as She hilted him in her throat.

'He tastes SO Damned GOOD!'

And drank his essence as it burned through…

They lay in The Embrace…

She rose up…

And ground into him…

He asked her to wait… and slid on his protection.

"You're Sweet!" she purred as she slid down… and clove her Gate.

She Arc'd singing to the Heavens. "AH! OMIGOD… **YES! UNGH!**"

Coral tipped perfection gleamed with Mist in the Firelight… Copper flared in the Night.

He reverently clasped her to him and Thrust.

"TAKE IT KIM! … YES! FUCK ME! UH! AH! Ooo…"

Kim bit his throat… Leaving Her Mark.

She rocked and moan'd.

"SO GODAMNED GOOOD!" She felt his Heart Open. 'YES!' she thought as she rocked over him lashing him with cords of Silky Fire…

"Rrrr…" he growled. 'MINE!' he felt as he bucked into her grinding thrusts…

She rolled them over…

He burned with her Silky caress…

"Fuck Me!" she hissed as she crossed her calves over his waist and pulled him in as she arc'd…

He hammr'd his Lady. "You're MINE!" he howled.

"_Uh huh!_" she cried as she bit his breast.

She crushed him to her… Arcing her breasts into him…

Cradling him with her Silky Legs…

And her Chalice of Life.

They kissed as fire skirl'd and bloomed up their spines…

Their Hearts Bloomed with Passion…

"AHH! So Good!" she cried as she clutched him to her and nipped his ears.

"Yes. Oh… Kim…" he moaned as the Jaws of her Silky Chalice milked him… "NGGH! Comin'!"

Vigorously.

He hilted himself in Her…

She wound herself 'round Him…

Gates Burst!

"RON!" she wailed as she copiously came… 'I WANT his… BABY!'

He Bucked… "NGGH!" and join'd her… 'GODDD BETTER THAN SHEGO! GODAMNIT!'

They Fused in A _Flash_…

Later…

They lay before the fire…

"Love ya Kim." He said.

Emeralds gazed into Chocolate. "I Love You Too." She purred.

Kim purred contentedly as she licked his sweat from his breast, tuck'd her head in his chest and dozed.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his True Love and joined her…

They dreamt…

---

Earlier…

12-25-2006  
Pop Pop Porter's  
Office  
Middleton, CO  
1555 hrs

Shego stood guard while Chiun interviewed Pop Pop…

He'd never known such pain existed.

"How long has Lynn been here?" the wizened Korean asked as he manipulated Pop Pop's spine.

"6 months…" he shuddered and writhed in his chair, sweat flying freely. "I really don't know what she was doin'… in shippin'… she was hooked up with our distributor…"

"Where do you get your meat?" Chiun asked.

"Mexico. Korea… Brazil… Argentina… We own a piece of the transport company… Agriteck…" the pain stopped. "Come to think of it that evil fella showed up after we bought 10 percent of their stock…"

Chiun bowed to Pop Pop. "I am sorry." He raised his hand to strike…

And thought about Ron.

Pop Pop cringed.

"Promise me you will get rid of the MSG and I will spare your life…" he said.

"ANYTHIN'! JUST DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" Pop Pop quaked in his seat.

Chiun left.

He stopped and spoke to Shego over his shoulder. "It is as bad as I thought. The one I seek is using food companies to transport his men… Agriteck."

"I'll let Betty know." Shego said.

"And I my employer." He said with a bow.

---

Ron and Kim slept…

Their inner eyes opened…

To a nightmare…

---

01-21-1998  
The Possible Residence  
Middleton, CO  
The Living Room  
1115 hrs

Kim was devastated…

Ron was gone.

Now this.

And her family had to bear witness to her shame…

"Kim… You don't understand… I can't do this. No matter what… I'll… _any_ guy's gonna be 2nd best… compared to him…" her beau whined as he sat next to her.

"You need to leave Mister…" James Possible growled. "A black hole's too good for someone like you…"

"Mr. Possible…"

"My husband's right." Anne said. "You need to leave. Kim's gone through enough for one day, much less the rest of her life… Get Out Of My House." She growled.

"But…"

"Yeah. Get The Hell Out!" the Tweebs cried. "You're right… At least Ron wouldn't have hurt her like this… you're second best alright…"

"I don't want to see you anymore…" Kim wept. "Get OUT!" she shoved him…

James snapped and threw him out of their house…

Kim ran to her room…

Anne silently wept for her daughter… as did the Tweebs…

James heard Kim's cries drift out her window… and beat her former beau senseless.

---

He got the scholarship he'd wanted and studied at Harvard…

Then on to Europe…

He still moped about Kim…

It began to affect his work…

_Take the children and yourself  
And hide out in the cellar  
By now the fighting will be close at hand  
Don't believe the church and state  
And everything they tell you  
Believe in me, I'm with the high command  
_

The day came when he got his chance…

The Sorbonne…

Josh Mankey had hit the Big Time, despite the odds…

And was up for a chance to dazzle his betters…

He was called plebian…

Barbaric…

And was devastated.

Then a judge said he'd expect no less from the man that had dumped Kim Possible…

He was torn.

_Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?  
Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?  
_

Another saw his potential.

One who was the former heir to the House of Sinanju…

_There's a gun and ammunition  
Just inside the doorway  
Use it only in emergency  
Better you should pray to god  
The father and the spirit  
Will guide you and protect from up here  
_

Nuihc.

Sensei's son, Chiun's disgrace.

Nuihc had declared himself superior to all and let the village starve.

Chiun, who had retired as Master, (who was also called Nuihc back then) confronted him as he left the village…

They fought.

Nuihc the Elder won, and was forced to spare Nuihc's life under Sinanju law.

Nuihc escaped.

Nuihc (the Elder) changed his name to Chiun to bear his shame… and began to support the village…

_Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?  
Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?  
_

Nuihc healed and decided to find the one mentioned in the scrolls of Sinanju…

Ergo his finding Josh after his failure…

_Swear allegiance to the flag  
Whatever flag they offer  
Never hint at what you really feel  
Teach the children quietly  
For some day sons and daughters  
Will rise up and fight while we stood still  
_

"Come with me. They don't appreciate your potential." the Korean said to his unwitting heir. "I shall show you a NEW artform, one that will encompass your whole being."

_Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?  
Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?   
_  
_Can you hear me running (can you hear me calling you? )  
(can you hear me) hear me calling you?  
(can you hear me running) hear me running babe?  
(can you hear me running) hear me running?  
Calling you, calling you_

_Silent Running  
Mike and The Mechanics_

And so it began…

Josh Mankey was reforged into the living weapon known as Rembrandt…

---

A graveyard appeared…

A canyon full of Skeleton's…

Nuihc and Mankey were there…

Then darkness.

---

They woke…

"Kim?"

"Ron? I had a weird dream… about Josh…"

"Me too."

"I was the Power of Sinanju. One may see when they are moving properly with All." Chiun said from his perch on the couch.

"YAH! CHIUN!" they cried.

"We must hurry. Emperor Smith and Wade believe they have found them." Chiun said.

"Hello!" Kim growled. "Need to get dressed!"

"Do not worry. I am not attracted to your pale cow body…" Chiun said. Kim grit her teeth. "Only one such as Connie, or the women of my village may affect me with their charms."

"SnnkkktttZZTBWAH HAHAHAHAHA!" Ron howled.

"What's So Damned Funny?" she yelled while trying to preserve her dignity.

"They're hard." Ron said with a wink.

Kim frowned, "noooo…" she gave a tiny grin.

"Yes. They are beautiful in grace and poise…" Chiun ranted.

"oh yeah kp. hard… they can split diamonds by lookin' at 'em…" Ron said.

"Their prowess is great… yet not on that level." Chiun answered.

Kim hit Chiun with a pillow.

"Will you GO?" she struggled to hold it in.

"Yes my Daughter." He said before he went upstairs.

"Ron? Did…?" she asked.

"Yeah Kim. Drop it. He'll deny it anyway. Just like he let you hit him with that pillow. He _really_ likes you. But the women of the village are…"

"I GET IT." 'Hmm. Chiun likes me…'

She smiled… though puzzled.

They hurried and got dressed.

---

Ron got a grim look on his face. "Kim… I think I know where they are…"

"Really?" she said. 'Potential Boy Strikes Again.' "Where?"

"North Korea. Sinanju… it's a hunch."

---

"Wade… we need a Ride."

"To North Korea?" he replied.

"Yeah." Kim said as she looked at Ron.

"I'll make the arrangements. How'd you know Agriteck has an office there?"

"I didn't. Ron Factor." She said.

"Right. We're on it."

TBC


	10. Chapter 9 Paris Green

The Destroyer

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Warren S. Murphy's  
and Richard Ben Sapir's  
characters either.

9 Paris Green

02-13-2007  
The North Korean Coast  
Sinanju, North Korea  
0330 hrs

Team Destroyer quietly landed on the rocky beach and jumped out of their Zodiac while their 10 man SEAL team 'escort' jumped out of theirs and secured the area…

Ron, Kim, and Chiun crept into the rocks and waited for their contacts to arrive…

"Are you _sure_ he said he'd be here?" Kim whispered to Ron.

"Yeah. Smitty's great at getting the person you'd least expect to help out. Trust me KP. If he said he'll be here… he will. We've just gotta make sure the mission's completed on time… y'know our ride…" Ron said as he scanned the terrain. 'I'm kinda worried though… Chiun said these guys have trained to be able to handle us somewhat… gonna have to talk to Smitty when this is over…'

"Yeah." Kim whispered back.

A stocky, salt and peppered Korean man in camo walked into sight and waved a white kerchief…

"It is said Pyongyang is a…" he said.

"Whorish City." Chiun completed as he slid out of the rocks. "How may we be of service O Premier Chung?" he said with a bow, robes fluttering in the breeze…

"My twin brother has been running the country in my name… Your nephew has been aiding him. Our men are in place… Merely give the word." Chung said.

"And?" Chiun asked.

"I will see to it that talks begin… and the nuclear program is halted… however our borders must be respected." Chung finished.

"I assure you they will be." Kim said as she stepped forward. "You have my word."

Chung's eyes lit up. "Ah! The World Famous Kim Possible…" he looked at Chiun who nodded. "You are allied with The House of Sinanju?"

"A humble student, Sir. Nothing more." She said as Ron stepped up and held her hand. 'This is so weird… we're talking to one of the worst despots in the world… like it's nothing!'

Chung's eyes bugged as he saw a flicker of light pass between them. (In Korean.) "_Is it True? The Prophecy?_"

"_Yes. I would advise you to consider your actions… They are a force to be respected now…_"

"_I See. I will take it under advisement._" He turned to Kim and Ron. "It is an Honor to meet Sinanju's Heirs." He said with a bow. "Unlike my compatriots, I studied abroad… and learned there are good people in the World… But to the affair at hand. Nuihc has twisted the Village. Hardly anyone is loyal to the original House of Sinanju… With your forces allied with mine we shall be able to wipe out his men. Fortunately technology is forbidden in the village."

Chiun looked at Kim and Ron. "It is the Law."

"Agriteck's offices are located 5 miles from the village proper. We have discovered Nuihc's mission…" Chung continued.

---

5 hours later in the literal House of Sinanju…

A Shrine to a Tradition eons old…

"Soon the World will be destabilized enough to bend to my will. By assassinating the ones you have my son, we have twisted the World's economy and political structure almost completely to our needs… One need not kill a Head of State to achieve one's aims… 'Smaller persons' deaths achieve the same goal as well." Nuihc said to Rembrandt as they sat in the quietly ornate temple before the statues of Shiva and Parvati.

"And what of he and Kim?" Rembrandt asked as he smoothed his cowl.

"They are chaff. You are at the peak of your powers, as am I. Do not worry. When the time comes…" a surge of something was felt passing through the room.

A blue glow…

Erupted from the eyes of the statues before them…

"BOOM!" the doors flew off their hinges, split, and embedded themselves in the wall on either side of the now glowing statues.

"Chaff huh? We'll see about that." The Destroyer growled as he and his partners entered the room.

"You dare come _here?_" Niuhc hissed as he and Rembrandt rose.

"Yeah. Heard there were some big roaches here… and KP hates 'em… 'cept Roachie and the guys…"

"RON! Focus!" she cried.

"Heh! Yeah! Right Kim!" he grinned at her. "Dude's you're goin' down just like your guys did." Kim and Ron looked at Rembrandt. "Especially you Mankey." They chorused.

Sweat rolled down Josh Mankey's spine.

Kim and Ron were calm…

A blue flash flickered in their eyes.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10 Hearts and Swords of Sinanju

The Destroyer

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Warren S. Murphy's  
and Richard Ben Sapir's  
characters either.

10 Hearts and Swords of Sinanju

02-13-2007  
The House of Sinanju  
Sinanju, North Korea  
0835 hrs

Chiun tensed to leap…

-

Kim stared at the… person she used to love… The person that she'd given her heart to… only to have him crush it… The person that had attacked her Daddy out of spite and hatred. How long had he felt this way? When they had been together? Afterward? When?

Then she squeezed Ron's hand. He'd run from her… and had stopped. Ron had grown despite what had been thrown at him. He'd taken responsibility for what he'd done… what he was.

Josh had not.

Ron was right. Josh was vermin.

But Ron somehow… was part of her heart… actually they somehow had merged, Heart and Soul.

She remembered Chiun had said there was a prophecy about 'the ones that are the Hearts and Souls of Sinanju. Shiva and Shakti personified.' Could It Be?

Kim took a deep breath… Yes. Yes It Could. She was complete… no, They were. She knew every 'inch' of his soul. And he knew hers.

From now… to the past times and lives… to their future.

Avatar and Avatara.

Goddess and God.

_But always_…

Man and Woman.

She was _His_, He was _Hers_.

She paused…

They had an 'old friend' hovering…

Waiting to help.

"?" she thought.

-

Nuihc stepped up. "I and my student challenge your students for the right to Lead The House of Sinanju. Do you acknowledge my claim?" he asked as the hall began to fill with villagers. 'Hopefully they will not realize their mistake until its too late… That fool Porter gave me what I needed and didn't realize.'

Chiun relaxed and side-glanced at Kim and Ron. They nodded.

"They accept." He told him.

"They cannot speak for themselves?" Nuihc hissed.

"We only prefer to talk to someone of Content and Merit." Ron calmly said.

Kim turned to Josh. "Rembrandt. How unoriginal. I have to admit Josh, you did me a favor by dumping me. It made things simpler when I found out Ron was alive." She coolly said. "Oh. By the way… (Dragon's Smile.) You were right. You _ARE_ Second Best next to Ron. Thank God I Never Let You Go There."

"_Whore!_" Josh growled in Korean.

"_Yes You Are._" She growled back. "_Furthermore, You're Mine!_"

"_Coolio! Then Nuihc's Mine._" Ron answered in Korean to everyone's surprise! "What? Chiun taught me."

"Ron, Promise Me when this is over… To Tell Me _everything_." Kim growled.

"Heh. Right KP." he said.

"If I may continue." Nuihc said. (Right Dude.) "Where shall we fight?"

"The Place of Dead Animals." Kim said to everyone's astonishment. "What? I listened to Chiun's stories about the Village."

"Agreed." Chiun.

"Agreed. No Technology." Nuihc.

"Coolio!" Ron.

---

The Place Of Dead Animals  
Sinanju, North Korea  
0915 hrs

Ron and Kim stood their ground against their foes…

Inside a geological anomaly.

A boulder-strewn canyon that was rich with fossils from every epoch.

From T-rex to Iguanodon.

The Place of Dead Animals.

Mankey stood before Kim in his mask.

Ron stood before Nuihc in his typical black T and chinos, while Nuihc wore his black Master's robes.

Chiun stood by with Chung. "Begin."

Nuihc floated towards Ron with a snapkick…

Ron leapt back.

The ground rumbled and fissured where Nuihc landed.

'Whoa. Gonna have to stay on 'em with this guy…' Ron thought as he relaxed and took offense…

Kim cartwheeled forward and kicked Mankey in the sternum, rolled down his back and kicked the back of his head with a reverse Scorpion kick… flipped to his right and kicked his right shoulder and elbow…

Mankey reeled and rolled with the blows and threw needle shuriken at Kim…

Who skipped up a boulder and landed on the other side as Mankey rushed right into her fist…

"Ungh!" he grunted as she bashed his nose.

"That's for cheating. I'll tell you one time. Give up." She growled.

"Never." He growled.

"Have it your way." She purred as she flared up…

Mankey's eyes bugged as she let fly with a reverse punch…

His head was creased as he ducked the blow. Kim's fist hit the boulder with a resounding "bOOm!" and split it.

Josh panicked and dropped a flash bang…

Both were blinded…

One could _see_…

Josh clipped Kim's thighs as he flailed wildly to escape…

"AH!" she cried as she 'saw' the blow, turned her legs to get clipped on their nerve ridges instead of shattered, and collapsed as her legs turned to jelly…

His vision cleared…

A fist tried to connect with her right temple…

She rolled away and sat while her legs woke up…

She… _saw his intent!_

He threw a flurry of punches and kicks at her while she sat.

"You're gonna have to do better." She purred as her legs woke up while she effortlessly parried and thumped each blow. "As IF!" she flipped up into Cat Stance.

Mankey knew he was in trouble.

---

Meanwhile at Yamanouchi…

The Lotus Blade awakened.

And flew towards its long lost partners…

---

Chiun gave pause. The hair rose on the back of his neck. Something was wrong…

And he was bound by Sinanju law to stand still and keep quiet 'til the contest was done…

There was only one way to survive Nuihc's trap.

The Destroyer and his Bride had to defeat him.

---

Nuihc, for the first time since he'd fought Chiun that time long ago… was breathing hard. 'It is time.' He bit on a tooth. 'Now The Fools Shall Perish!'

He decided to use the tech he'd stolen from Porter. Using the readings he'd stolen from his lab on Sinanju potentials… He'd stealthed and adjusted some equipment…

A piece of machinery was set in motion.

Clocks began a countdown.

Technologies designed for another purpose were unleashed.

Ron countered a blow meant for his heart by sliding around the blast and 'tapping' Nuihc's right armpit…

"CRACK!" Blood ran.

Ron parried a blow coming from Nuihc's left and kicked him away…

Nuihc stroked Ron's sternum and right hip… bruising his hip in the process.

"Ungh…!"

He listened to the Earth.

"!" 'Kim! Be careful…' 'Ron?' 'KP… Nuihc did something… it's a trap!' 'No Duh! Ron… something's coming… I feel it…' she thought as she chased Mankey across the blasted landscape…

Mankey dove into a fissure… and rose with a Masterson Assault Cannon!

"BuddaBuddaBuddachunk!BLAM!" Kim ran, cartwheeled, and flipped into another fissure as she tossed a rock into the bell of the cannon… causing it to explode…

A flash of light and the Lotus Blade was in her hand… it transformed into a 9' nightmare of enchanted steel called The Sword of Sinanju…

A bloodied Mankey tried to run as she whirled the Blade overhead…

And barred his escape with the Blade's spatulate tip.

Rembrandt/Mankey turned…

His eyes widened as he beheld Shakti!

The Blade whickered overhead as Kim leapt…

The tip clove him…

It was finished.

"ruuummbllle…" 'What's that?' Kim wondered.

---

Explosions fractured the Earth…

Nuihc's stealthed tectonic charges ignited pockets of gas and petroleum under the earth…

---

Two Titan's looked at each other across the spiritual landscape.

A web had been woven… one of death. They saw only one path out… and it meant the highly possible death of one of them…

A choice was made.

Battle was Join'd by One.

A rescue was made by the Other…

---

Ron and Nuihc threw blows to and fro as the ground shattered around them…

Kim morphed the Blade around her bandolier-style, ran, grabbed Chiun and Chung, and hightailed them out of there… as the World slowed… around her.

Chiun blinked and found themselves outside the burning pyre that was Sinanju…

'I did not feel her… She IS Shakti!' he thought.

"I'm sorry… Chiun." She said cheeks wet.

He looked at her. "It is fine My Daughter. Now We Must Wait."

-

The Destroyer stood over his defeated foe.

Battered, beaten, victorious.

He picked up an item and surveyed the Hell before him…

'C'mon… I can do this… One With All…' He relaxed and flowed into Shiva…

A path was seen…

He took it.

-

Meanwhile at the LZ…

"Chief… we gotta go!" a SEAL said as they watched the explosions.

"Son. You ever been left behind on a mission?" The CPO asked.

"No Sir."

"I was. Couldn't be helped." He looked at his men, the North Korean contingent, then at the blazing horizon.

"How'd you get out Sir?" The SEAL, a kid by the name of Jones asked.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable… They made sure I got home." He looked at Jones. "What do ya think we oughta do?"

"Stay Sir." Jones dropped his head. "Sorry Sir."

"No Prob Kid. Point is when someone's gone there… and Been a Brother or Sis and didn't sign up… they're one of your own."

"Yes SIR!" Jones said.

"And if you believe in somethin', pray for a Miracle. They Deserve It."

---

02-12-2007  
CURE HQ  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
Dr Harold W Smith's  
Office  
2056 hrs

Dr Wade Load sat at a link while Harold W Smith worked himself to death…

Right now that entailed telling a Python Sub commander to hold station off the coast of North Korea…

"I'm going to tell you this one time. If you make ANY attempt to leave before they get back… I don't care what your orders say… Stay on station until they make it back or else you and your crew will be sent to a place that makes Leavenworth look like Beverly Hills. That's fine." He cut the link and looked at Wade.

"The satellite shows Kim, Chiun and Chung… Ron's still…"

"He'll make it." Smith said.

"Because he's 'The Destroyer'."

"No. Because I have Faith. And He's Just Ron Stoppable." Smith collapsed.

Wade called for a medic.

---

Ron ran through the furnace…

When flame shifted so did he…

He ducked when it leaped, rolled when it lunged…

When it licked him he took it and ran, damping the pain.

Until he collapsed.

Gentle hands pulled him to safety…

Tears shattered on brow and cheek…

"KP…?" he groaned.

"Yeah. Is He?" she asked.

Ron pulled a bloody, cloth wrapped item from his pocket. "Yeah. Part of his skull… DNA…" He passed out.

---

02-14-2007  
CURE HQ  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
The Infirmary  
0536 hrs

"He'll see you now." A nurse said to Team Destroyer.

They walked in…

Smith waved them over.

Kim and Ron took station on Smith's right.

He grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. No Harm Done. Rest." Kim wept. "I'm glad I got to know you Sir. _We'll never forget you_."

He Looked at Ron. "Great Job. I heard North Korea's opened its borders a bit… eased off oppressing its people…" he smiled.

"Ah. A Dose Of KP, A splash of Ron… that's all it took. Thanks for everything Sir. I…I'll do my best. I Promise." Ron wept…

"The House Of Sinanju will survive O Emperor." Chiun said as Smith looked at him. He smiled at his adopted family. "For She Has Commanded It." He said as he looked at Kim.

"That's Good…"

He was gone.

The World got a bit dim.

---

Smith gave Ron a parting Gift…

---

03-05-2007  
The Stoppable Residence  
Middleton, CO  
1000 hrs

Anne, James and the Tweebs sat in the living room with a puzzled Judit and Ezra Stoppable and Rabbi Katz…

They were puzzled because Kim had said they needed to be there to witness a nescato (Great Miracle)…

"Knock, Knock!"

"Judit… go answer… Trust me you want to." Anne said.

Judit looked at Ezra, took his hand and nervously went to the door with her husband… Rabbi Katz said a prayer and watched…

They opened the door…

Judit was in shock…

So was Ezra…

'It's a ghost…' Judit thought.

"Hi Mom." Ron said, tearstruck.

"Hi Judit." Kim said while she squeezed Ron's shoulder with her left hand…

Everyone was shocked to see what glimmered on her hand…

"Ahem." Chiun said dressed in his regalia.

"Oh… Uh, heh… guys this is Chiun. Little Rabbi…" Ron smiled as he waved at the Possibles and Stoppables. "This is my family."

They shyly stepped inside… Chiun boldly did so.

"Mom, Dad… we need to talk… I've been doing some work… similar to what Dad did…" Ron said.

"That can wait Ron." Kim said before they were tackled.

Later…

"He has a Great Heart." Chiun said to Rabbi Katz as they watched the joyous reunion.

"Yes he does…" Katz looked at Chiun's robes. "Sinanju?"

"Yes." Chiun took a measure of Katz' mien. "Judges? Mossad like his father?" he nodded towards Ezra.

"Yes."

"He has worked hard to keep his heart pure. She ensures it's so. They are My Honored Son and Daughter."

"I know what you mean. Would you like to practice sometime?" Rabbi Katz said.

"It would be an honor." Chiun replied.

---

2 weeks later…

A news broadcast hit the airwaves…

"This just in… Ron Stoppable, former partner of Kim Possible was found residing in a VA retirement facility's medical wing… It seems that he was accidentally transferred to said facility before his execution… Another military prisoner was executed in his stead… said prisoner admitted to killing the burglar that had invaded Mr. Stoppable's home and framing him for the job…"

TBC


	12. Epilog: Omega’s and Alpha’s

The Destroyer

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Warren S. Murphy's  
and Richard Ben Sapir's  
characters either.

Epilog: Omega's and Alpha's

11 years later…

20 Vineyard Haven Rd,  
Edgartown  
Martha's Vineyard, MA  
0900 hrs

"Kids behave while you're at… please do this for me ok?" Kim asked their twins Harry and Anne II (Ron's crazy idea…it stuck.) as she rummaged through a foot locker in the attic.

"Yes Ma'am." They said as they watched their Mom sort items.

Kim found an old pair of her cargos. 'Hmmm. I wonder if I still fit these…!' her curiosity was piqued… she'd found something in one of the pockets.

She pulled it out.

It was the letter that Smith had given to her years ago before his death!

She closed the chest, sat on it, opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Kim,_

_By the time you read this I may have passed…_

_On to business._

_I thought long and hard before I wrote this about who I could trust when I pass._

_When Kennedy handed CURE to me I didn't think I was qualified to run it either._

_He'd told me it required a person of vision and understanding to make sure we didn't stray._

_As I grew into my responsibility… I realized that we were saving more than our country… We were  
helping the world keep the Lights of Freedom and Justice alive… _

_When I met Ron I knew we had a Good Man in our midst (Please don't tell him I said this)… And when  
he defied me to protect who he Loved and what he knew was Right… I knew the World would be in Good  
Hands._

_When you worked hard to prove yourself… and did what was right for the World while in our ranks… I  
knew I had found my successor._

_For there's something you have that I lack…_

_The Heart and Soul to live up to that President's and the other President's Dreams…_

_Creating a Better, Safer World._

_I know you may hate me for the burden I've passed to you… But I know you'll always do your best._

_Do that… and that will be thanks and payment enough._

_Once again… I'm VERY sorry about what I did to you, and thankful you showed me a better way._

_Yours,_

_Dr. Harold W. Smith PhD, ThD_

_PS: Besides… Who else has the Strength necessary to keep those two in Line?_

"Whatcha readin' Mom?" Harry asked as he and his sister hugged Kim as she popped the letter back in its envelope.

"A letter from a good friend… a hero…" Kim said as a tear ran.

"A Hero Momma?" Anne II asked.

"Yes Annie. He saved a lot of people… even more than Daddy and I." she said as she hugged them both.

"Will you tell us some stories about him sometime?" Anne asked.

"Maybe. C'mon kids, Daddy's waiting downstairs and we've got a mission. Aunt Sheila and Chiun are coming with us; which is why I need you two to behave at Uncle Hego's… No showing off your powers while you're there…"

"Yes Ma'am. We Promise." They said as Kim pocketed the letter and led them downstairs.

'I…We promise to _always_ do our best Sir.' She thought with a smile.

Fin


End file.
